Kyo kara mcshep
by cassiewright
Summary: Adaptation mcshep de l'anime Kyo kara maoh. Sheppard et Mckay se retrouvent pendant six mois fiancés.
1. Chapter 1

Les quatre membres de l'équipe du colonel John Sheppard, composée du Docteur Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex, venaient d'arriver sur PL 695. Ils arrivaient dans un champ qui ressemblait à du blé mais de couleur rouge. Ils s'avançaient tranquillement en direction du village qu'ils apercevaient au loin.

En franchissant une grande porte de pierre, Rodney se croyait au Moyen Age, comme à l'image du royaume de Camelot. En se référant à cela, il s'imaginait dans la ville basse, celle où vivait le peuple. En haut de la colline, face à eux, se dressait un immense château.

Les villageois qui les observaient, paressaient apeurés et fascinés. Le son de fer à chevaux résonnait non loin de leur groupe lorsque deux cavaliers s'approchaient d'eux. Ces deux derniers descendaient de leurs montures. L'un des hommes au regard émeraude frôlait sûrement la trentaine. Les cheveux châtains et assez grand, le premier semblait protéger le second qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux étaient noirs corbeau tout comme ses yeux. Le plus âgé mettait une main sur la garde de son épée tandis que le plus jeune prenait la parole :

- vous venez de passer l'anneau maléfique, qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?  
>- Nous sommes à la recherche de partenaires commerciaux, nous voudrions échanger une part de vos récoltes contre du matériel médical ou tout autre chose que vous pourriez désirer. Expliquait calmement Teyla.<p>

Le plus jeune regardait son aîné qui acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête.

- eh bien étranger, soyez les bienvenus sur Chimaku, je me présente, Shibu Iry,… je suis le maoh de ce peuple et voici Conwell Gutten, mon parrain et chevalier de ma garde…

- excusez-moi, qu'est-ce qu'un maoh ? demandait Teyla.

- c'est notre roi, répondait le plus âgé.

- enchantée, je me présente Teyla Emmagan, voici le colonel Sheppard, le docteur McKay et Ronon Dex, présentait-elle en les désignant chacun à leur tour,… nous sommes l'équipe SGA 1, nous venons d'Atlantis.

Tous se saluaient cordialement.

- Venez, nous rentrons au château…

Le roi et son garde tenaient les rênes de leurs chevaux et, en marchand à leur côté, ils restaient à hauteur de leur invités.  
>Ces derniers distinguaient le respect que chaque personne avait pour ce jeune roi. Arrivée au château, une tornade aux cheveux roux se ruait dans leur direction :<p>

- Anila ! Où cours-tu ainsi ! demandait Conwell.  
>- Eika ! Conwell ! s'exclamait la jeune femme, je cherche Dal car, j'ai besoin de son pouvoir pour une de mes expériences.<br>- Anila, peux-tu ne pas faire sauter la moitié du château cette fois-ci, soupirait le maoh.

- ce n'était qu'une erreur de calcul Eika, expliquait-elle, vous savez que mes expériences sont importantes pour le royaume et…

- oui, je sais la coupait Iry, mais nous avons des invités, futurs alliés, alors s'il te plaît, ne met pas le feu au château pendant leurs visites…

La jeune femme regardait les invités et leur souriait :

- de nouveaux pouvoirs pour mes expériences !

- non ! Criaient en même temps Iry et Conwell.

- ils n'ont aucun pouvoir, continuait Conwell.

- ah… disait simplement déçue la scientifique rousse, je repars à la recherche de Dal…

Elle saluait d'un signe de tête tout le monde et partait presque en courant.

- Anila Bofi, brillante scientifique mais, qui a des moments, comment dire, de légèreté cérébrale, disait le garde.

- elle est folle, quoi… reprenait Rodney.

- McKay ! Grondait le colonel.

- c'est tout à fait ça, répondait le maoh.

- de quels pouvoirs, parlait-elle ? demandait Teyla.

- la force physique, ses expériences sont assez manuelles.

Teyla souriait. Cette scientifique était vraiment spéciale et, encore plus que le leur…

- docteur McKay, vos yeux ont pétillé en entendant le mot _expérience_, êtes-vous un spécialiste ? demandait Conwell.

Rodney rougissait quand le garde lui parlait de ses yeux pétillants.

- je suis docteur en astrophysique, spécialiste des trous noirs, et…

- c'est un génie ! Coupait le colonel qui recevait un regard noir de la part dudit génie.

- eh bien, Anila ayant abandonné son laboratoire pour quelques temps, voulez-vous le visiter ?

- vous rigolez, narguait John,… comme s'il allait refuser un cad… aie !

Le canadien venait de lui donner un coup de coude.

- je vous suis…  
>- ne touchez à rien ! criait le colonel.<br>- j'allais vous dire la même chose colonel.

Le Canadien et le garde partaient sur leurs droites.

- eh bien je vous fais visiter le reste du château.

Deux heures plus tard, le colonel, Teyla, Ronon et le maoh étaient assis dans une grande salle. Autour d'une grande table bien garnie de nourritures, fruits, viandes et sucreries qui se partageaient la surface.  
>La porte de la salle s'ouvrait sur Conwell et Rodney qui étaient en grande conversation.<p>

- alors, McKay ! Vous vous êtes bien amusés ! s'exclamait John.  
>- désolé de m'intéresser à autre chose qu'aux roues de ferry colonel !<p>

Teyla et Ronon souriaient devant leurs joutes verbales habituelles. Leur relation était étrange. Elle les étonnait car, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ami mais, beaucoup plus que simple coéquipier. Leurs échanges quotidiens, ces piques qui se lançaient à longueur de journée, rythmées leurs missions, et ils devaient avoués qu'ils adoraient les voir et les entendre.

Sheppard allait répliquer quand une forte voix et claire se faisait entendre.

- Iry ! Ça fait plus de deux heures que je te cherche ? Où étais-tu donc passé ? Tu m'as trompé ! Avoue !

Un jeune homme blond comme les blés terrien, aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Rodney, se tenait face au maoh en lui agrippant le col de sa veste. 

- Wolli, soupirait le pauvre roi, le tocsin de l'anneau à sonner et, je suis allé voir et…  
>- pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas proposé de me joindre à toi ? Coupait son interlocuteur.<br>- tu dormais si bien que je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

Iry prenait tendrement les mains qui enserraient son col dans les siennes et posait son front contre celui de l'autre homme.

- Wolli, il faut que tu apprennes à me faire confiance, jamais je ne te tromperais, je t'aime trop pour ça…

- Iry, soufflait-il tendrement.

-nous avons des invités, de futurs alliés…

Le dit Wolli se tournait vers les invités. Iry prenait à nouveau la parole.

- membre de SGA, je vous présente Wolli Gutten, mon fiancé…

- Gutten comme,… commençait Rodney.

- c'est mon jeune frère, répondait Conwell.

- alors Wolli et …

Mais, le canadien n'avait pu finir sa phrase qu'un homme brun au visage fermé et froid, entrait vivement dans la salle et venait se placer face au scientifique. Ce dernier reculait d'un pas quand le brun lui saisissait les mains.

- merci docteur.

Sheppard, qui avait posé sa main sur son arme pour défendre son scientifique, la relâchait presque en voyant la scène. Quelque chose en lui réagissait à cette vue, il n'aimait pas ça. C'était le rire de Conwell qui le faisait revenir à lui.

- Conwell ! Grondait l'homme brun.

- désolé Dal, mais toi, le grand combattant, dire merci à un scientifique…

- il a raison grand frère, c'est vraiment une première, disait Wolli qui riait lui aussi.

Le Dal en question rosissait sous les rires de ses frères.

- pourquoi remercies-tu le docteur McKay Dal ? demandait innocemment le maoh.

- cet homme a…

Le rougissement de Dal s'accentuait.

- le docteur McKay l'a sauvé d'Anila, continuait Conwell.

- je vois, souriait Iry.

- mais, comment avez-vous fait ? demandait étonné et curieux Wolli.

- je lui ai juste parlé de scientifique à scientifique…

- j'espère que vous ne lui avez pas parlé comme vous le faîte avec Zelenka, demandait Sheppard.

- eh bien…

De nouveau la porte s'ouvrait sur la jeune femme en question qui se plaçait devant Rodney tandis que Dal se tenait derrière lui.

- vous aviez raison Docteur McKay, mes calculs étaient faux…

Elle se tournait vers le maoh.

- majesté, au vu de notre prochaine alliance avec ce peuple, j'aimerais faire part de mon envie de collaborer avec le docteur McKay,… je suis sûre qu'il peut m'aider dans mes expériences pour qu'elles soient utiles à tous, et je n'aurais plus besoin de vos pouvoirs…

Un soulagement s'affichait sur tous les visages des chimakiens.

- Si le docteur McKay est d'accord, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient…

- Ce sera avec plaisir…

- bien, alors, mangeons ! s'exclamait le maoh, nous parlerons de cette alliance autour de la table, d'ailleurs, Dal, où est Gun ?

- je l'ai oublié ! criait Anila, j'ai eu besoin de lui pour une expérience, je vais le chercher votre majesté !

Les quatre hommes de Chimaku remuaient la tête et soupiraient, lassés de l'attitude de cette scientifique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Anila revienait avec un homme aux cheveux longs, couleurs argent bleuté aux yeux violines.

- membre de SGA, je vous présente Gun Ludvi, mon conseiller, c'est lui qui s'occupera de régler l'alliance.

- enchanté ! Répondaient en coeur les membres de SGA1.

Gun allait s'asseoir au côté du maoh mais Wolli intervenait jalousement :

- c'est ma place ! Je suis le fiancé du roi !

- Wolli, en tant que conseiller, je dois être prés du roi pour écrire le traiter, répliquait-il devant la jalousie excessive du jeune homme.

- allons, allons, messieurs, ne vous battez pas pour mon cher Iry, vous allez le faire rougir…

Une femme très séduisante à la poitrine plantureuse arrivait par derrière Wolli. D'une quarantaine d'années, la nouvelle venue arborait un décolleté plongeant qui captait immédiatement le regard de plusieurs de ces messieurs à la table.

- Mère! S'offusquait Wolli.

- Mère?! répétaient en même temps McKay et Sheppard.

- Je vous présente l'ancienne Maoh, Cylia, présentait Conwell, notre mère.

- Enchanté ! Répondaient une nouvelle fois les membres d'Atlantis d'une voix.

Cylia s'éloignait de son fils et se rapprochait de l'équipage.

- Votre planète a aussi de très beaux spécimens, disait-elle en passant derrière John et Rodney. Avez-vous trouvé votre âme sœur ou, préférez-vous prendre du bon temps? Demandait-elle à mi-voix.

Au moment où elle allait les prendre dans ses bras, Gun se redressait de sa chaise et ramenait Cylia vers l'arrière.

- Ça suffit, ordonnait-il à mi-voix. Ne tombez pas amoureuse de nos invités et futurs alliés, ce serait très déplacé…

- Ne soit pas ridicule Gun, rétorquait-elle sur le même ton, tu ressembles à un amant jaloux.

Après ces présentations, tout ce petit monde commençaient le copieux repas. Conwell, Anila et McKay parlaient de technologie et de leurs visites des laboratoires tandis que Dal discutait stratégie militaire avec le colonel Sheppard.  
>Ronon et Teyla, pour eux, dialoguaient de leurs vies respectives avec Cylia et Gun. Wolli et le Maoh restaient plutôt silencieux,… juste des regards attendris s'échangeaient entre eux pendant que leurs doigts s'enlaçaient sous la table tout en appréciant d'une oreille attentive les conversations autour d'eux.<p>

Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à un petit accident.

Troublé par la vue d'une des domestiques qui abordait un décolleté plongeant, Sheppard renversait son verre sur McKay à ses côtés. Ce dernier qui se sentait encore une fois insulté le réprimandait sévèrement et une joute verbale de leur crue éclatait.

- Non, mais, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès McKay, s'excusait Sheppard. Ce n'est que du vin après tout !

- Que du vin?! Répétait McKay, incrédule. Non, mais, si vous arrêtiez deux secondes de faire votre capitaine Kirk, peut-être que je pourrais rentrer sur Atlantis propre et sentant le parfum de mon savon au lieu d'empester le vin trop fruité comme la sangria !

- Vous sentez le savon ? Répondait John surpris par sa réplique inattendue. Non, mais vous me faites toute une histoire pour une petite tache !

- Tache qui se trouve à un certain endroit de mon anatomie ! reprenait violemment Rodney.

- Pour ce que les gens vous regardent à cet endroit, narguait le colonel.

Sheppard se pinçait les lèvres en voyant le regard peiné de son scientifique.

- Je suis désolé Rodney, je…

-Quoi ?! Vous, quoi ? rageait Rodney, vous ne pensiez pas que ça me blesserait ? Oh, suis-je bête, les militaires ne réfléchissent jamais ! Il faut un cerveau pour ça, et vous, tout ce qui vous commande se trouve dans votre pantalon !

Rapide comme l'éclair, Sheppard levait sa main et frappait d'une gifle sonore la joue gauche de Rodney. Le bruit résonnait en échos dans toute la pièce, en réduisant tous les gens autour de la table au silence.

Rodney caressait sa joue brûlante, rougie par le geste de Sheppard.

- Excusez-vous ! Exigeait sèchement le Canadien, le regard dur.

- Non.

- Excusez-vous ! Répétait-il.

- Vous avez dépassé les bornes Rodney !

- Je n'ai dit que la vérité ! rétorquait le canadien.

- Alors, je ne m'excuserai pas !

- C'est votre dernier mot ? S'écriait Rodney.

- Oui !

Les deux hommes se boudaient alors l'un l'autre mais, Cylia se levait d'un bond de son siège en affichant clairement un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Fantastique ! s'écriait l'ancienne maoh. Et voilà l'amour éclot ! Félicitations!

Des regards incrédules de l'équipage de SGA se tournaient irrémédiablement vers la femme en croyant avoir mal entendu.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer au juste ? Demandait Teyla à Gun.

- Selon le rituel ancestral, expliquait Gun, le colonel Sheppard vient de demander la main du docteur McKay.

- Sa main ! ? Demandait-elle en n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Une demande en mariage,… éclaircissait Cylia.

- Comment ai-je pu demander sa main ? s'écriait le militaire.

- Les aristocrates le font en se giflant la joue gauche, expliquait Gun.

-Vous rigolez ? Nous sommes deux hommes !

- C'est courant chez nous, expliquait Gun. La preuve notre roi et sir Wolli Gutten.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie! soupirait de désolation Rodney.

- Oh, ça va, McKay, répliquait Sheppard. Le plus humilié d'entre nous deux, c'est moi, disait-il en se désignant de son index, avoir un fiancé comme vous...

- Comme moi ? S'injuriait-il. Expliquez-vous ?

- Vous êtes râleur, arrogant, prétentieux, hypocondriaque et vous voulez toujours avoir raison.

- Parce que vous vous n'avez que des qualités, peut-être?! s'énervait le Canadien. Vous êtes autant un mauvais parti et, en plus, vous n'êtes pas capable d'être fidèle.

- On parie ? Je suis certain que je peux vous être fidèle durant nos soi-disant fiançailles.

- Soi-disant ? Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez demandé ma main, en plus, si on ne fait rien ça sera définitif, crétin de militaire !

Encore plus émue par la scène qu'elle venait de voir, Cylia joignait ses mains sur son cœur.

- Messieurs, messieurs ! Quel magnifique lien vous nous faîtes part pour la nouvelle lune sanglante, s'émerveillait l'ancienne Maoh les yeux remplis d'eau. C'est de bon augure pour l'alliance entre nos deux partis.

- Juste une question, commençait Rodney, y a-t-il un moyen de rompre nos fiançailles ?

- Bien sûr, répondait Conwell avec un petit sourire, mais pas avant la prochaine lune sanglante.

- Et c'est dans combien de temps? demandait le Canadien appréhandant la réponse.

- Dans 182 jours, souriait encore plus Conwell.

- 182 jours… Soufflait le scientifique, désespéré.

- ça fait combien de temps ça ? demandait le colonel.

- 6 mois, calculait Rodney.

- Et bien pendant 6 mois, je vous serai fidèle, mon cher et tendre fiancé.

Rodney se tournait vers Ronon l'air dépité.

- Tuez-moi !

Ronon se mettait à rire, suivi de Teyla.

Les six prochains mois allaient être assez surprenants pour ce pauvre docteur McKay.


	2. Chapter 2

Le maoh s'avançait vers le Canadien et le militaire.

- Ça vous gêne deux hommes ensemble ?

- non, soupirait Rodney, mais à devoir être fiancé pendant six mois à un homme, j'aurais préféré un homme comme Carson, notre médecin, une peluche humaine, plutôt que ce capitaine kirk ! répondait le Canadien en montrant le colonel.

- le capitaine kirk va vous faire regretter ces paroles. Dans six mois vous ne verrez que moi comme petit ami. Répondait le colonel en se plaçant face et presque collée à Rodney.

- tout ça est si merveilleux ! s'exclamait Cylia, Majesté, devons-nous les contraindre à certaines des coutumes de Chimaku ?

- Euh, nous ne pourrons pas savoir si…

- le traité, Votre Majesté. Le coupait Conwell avec un petit sourire. Nous aurons l'occasion de nous voir autant ici que sur Atlantis.

- Bien, messieurs, cette union que vous nous faites est un honneur. Nous tenons à ce que certaines coutumes de cette union soient appliquées. Même chez vous. Nos visites, en plus d'être commerciales, seront pour ainsi dire, voir si vous respectez ces règles. Grâce à cela, nous saurons si vous êtes de bons alliés.

- Quelles sont ces règles ? soupirait Rodney en baissant la tête …

SGA1 venait de passer la porte des étoiles d'où Élisabeth les attendait.

- comment s'est passé cette mission ? demandait-elle.

- merveilleusement bien. Souriait le colonel, n'est-ce pas Rodney ? continuait-il en passant un bras autour des épaules du scientifique.

Mackay regardait Ronon et lui demandait à nouveau de le tuer mais, comme la première fois, ce dernier se mettait à rire aux éclats.

- pourquoi Rodney veut-il mourir ? demandait surprise Elisabeth.

- Rodney et moi, sommes, pour les 6 prochains mois fiancés !

- QUOI ? ! criait la chef de mission.

- il est de coutume chez ce peuple, allié d'ailleurs, que lorsque l'on frappe une personne sur la joue gauche,c'est une demande en mariage

- et qui a giflé qui ? Et, surtout pourquoi ?

- c'est moi qui l'ai giflé, la raison est une de nos querelles habituelles…

Gardant Mackay toujours contre lui et le regardant.

- c'était peut-être déjà des querelles d'amoureux MON Rodney, minaudait-il.

Le Canadien se dégageait vivement de l'emprise du militaire.

- suffit colonel ! Pour nos futurs alliés ces fiançailles sont importantes, mais moi, je ne veux rien à faire avec vous !

- vous oubliez les règles et notre pari !

- je n'ai pas accepté ce pari, alors arrêtez ce cinéma !

- où allez-vous ? demandait Élisabeth en voyant partir Rodney.

- voir Carson !

- c'est vrai, votre visite post mission…

- je ne veux pas que le colonel me suive ! Criait Rodney avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Le colonel souriait.

- Rassurez-vous, il ne le pense pas, disait ce dernier à Élisabeth.  
>- nous en reparlerons pendant le débriefing…<p>

Le reste de SGA1 rejoignaient Rodney à l'infirmerie.

- je vous ai dit que je ne vous veux pas en même temps que moi ici colonel.

- je n'allais pas vous laisser seul avec un rival.

- vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ! s'exclamait Rodney.

- un rival ? demandait l'écossais. 

Le Canadien se tournait vers Carson en soupirant.

- une horrible coutume sur le monde que l'on vient de visiter m'a fait fiancé à Sheppard, expliquait-il à son ami.

- et Rodney a avoué qu'il aurait préféré vous avoir vous comme fiancé , plutôt que moi continuait tristement le militaire.

L'Écossais souriait.

- Carson, tu es mon ami, soutiens moi. Je suis fiancé au capitaine kirk, se lamentait le canadien.

Le colonel n'aimait pas la façon dont son scientifique regardait le médecin et la facilitait qu'il avait à le tutoyer. Il posait une main sur la joue droite du scientifique.

- je vais te montrer quel petit ami fidèle je fais.

De légères rougeurs coloraient soudainement les joues du scientifique.

- y aura-t-il une suite à vos fiançailles ? demandait taquin le médecin.

Le scientifique lui lançait un regard noir rempli d'éclairs.

- dans six mois, nous retournerons là-bas pour annuler ces fiançailles.

- il peut s'en passer des choses en six mois, murmurait l'Écossais pendant qu'il écrivait sur un dossier dos à l'équipe avec un petit sourire.

L'équipe sortait de l'infirmerie et allait faire leur débriefing.

- c'est un peuple assez évolué, ils sont d'accord pour faire des échanges entre nos deux peuples, que ce soit de la nourriture, des techniques… expliquait le colonel d'un air décontracté.

- que demandent-ils en échange ? demandait Élisabeth.

- des soins médicaux et le génie de mon Rodneynouchet …

- Ronon, si vous ne voulez pas me tuer, tuez le colonel ! s'écriait le Canadien.

- vous pouvez m'expliquer la partie qui parle d'un pari ?

- je n'ai pas accepté ce pari ! s'écriait le scientifique.

- déjà qu'on me l'explique… réitérait la chef.

John expliquait donc comment était venu la révélation des fiançailles, leur ahurissement en l'apprenant, leur dispute après cela et le fait que Rodney l'avait accusé d'être un infidèle mais, qu'il voulait lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

- ma conclusion, commençait Élisabeth, vous devez faire ce pari.

- quoi? ! s'écriait le Canadien.

- vous avez lancé un défi à John en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas être fidèle, c'est de son droit de vouloir prouver que vous avez tort et, de plus toute la base doit être au courant maintenant,… la déclaration du colonel c'est faite devant du personnel, et ce genre de rumeur fait vite le tour.

- aussi, commençait John, j'aimerais, si vous êtes d'accord Élisabeth, avoir de nouveaux quartiers,… plus grand, il est normal que nous faisions quartier ensemble mon cher fiancé…

- alors là, sommes peut-être fiancé mais, pas marié.

- c'est une des conditions…

Rodney posait sa tête contre la table et murmurait ''qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça''.

Une heure plus tard, Rodney déballait ses affaires. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que la rumeur des ''fiançailles " avait fait le tour de la cité.  
>À son grand étonnement, tout le monde trouvait ça normal et, il avait même entendu des « ce n'est pas trop tôt », que ce soit chez les militaires ou le personnel civil. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus était les militaires, eux qui avaient cette loi débile le DADT ,acceptaient cette union…<p>

Le major Lorne et le docteur Beckett leur avaient même préparé un présent de fiançailles en décorant leur quartier .

Leur quartier !

Les mêmes que les autres à part qu'il y avait deux lits collés l'un contre l'autre ce qui donnait l'impression d'un grand lit.

Rodney soupirait.

- eh bien ''mon cœur " que t'arrive-t-il ?

- ça vous amuse colonel, moi pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez tant me prouver que j'ai tort. C'est vous qui serez perdant car vous ne pourrez pas passer de femme en femme restant abstinent pendant six longs mois.

- je compte bien avoir une récompense à la fin tout de même…

- je plains la femme que vous charmerez après ce temps.

- je ne parlais pas de ''ça''…

- et, de quoi je vous… prie murmurait-il le dernier mot surpris du peu de distance qui le séparait de son interlocuteur.

- d'un baiser… susurrait John.

- un baiser de qui ? Demandait en un murmure Rodney.

- un baiser de toi… confirmait le colonel.

Rodney s'éloignait subitement de John puis, répondait en ricanant faussement de froideur.

- très drôle colonel…

- je ne plaisante pas…

Un duel de regard commençait mais, au bout d'une minute, il était brisé par la voix de Rodney.

- comment je pourrais être sûr que vous n'allez pas ailleurs ? Non la première question est vous voulez réellement jouer au fiancé ?

- oui, c'est un jeu assez intéressant. Je me demande à quoi ressemble un Rodney romantique.

- vous devrez l'être aussi.

- je le serais. Pour la fidélité, tu devras me faire confiance. Je suis un homme d'honneur.

Le canadien n'en doutait pas. Si le colonel donnait sa parole, il le croyait.

- je vous crois.

- bien. Que le jeu commence.

John posait un baiser sur le joue droite de Rodney avait de partir dans leur salle de bain le sourire aux lèvres, alors que le canadien rougissait de son geste.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque le colonel Sheppard sortait de la salle de bain, il observait un instant Rodney qui était assis sur le lit lisant un parchemin.

- que fais-tu mon ''chéri'' ? Lui demandait-il au bout d'un moment.

Le scientifique soupirait.

- je lis les règles de nos fiançailles.

Il les énonçait à voix haute :

« Règles de fiançailles Chimakienne : Dormir dans le même lit. Appeler son fiancé par son prénom… »

- tu ne l'as pas encore fais . Le coupait Sheppard.

« tutoyer son fiancé, malgré une différence sociale. »

- ça aussi tu ne l'as pas encore fait. Tu continues avec tes colonels.

Rodney se retenait de crier sur son interlocuteur qui ne cesser de le couper sans arrêt.

« respecter son autre en ne cachant pas son amour. »

Le canadien soupirait à nouveau car, pendant les six mois à venir, sur toutes les planètes qu'ils iraient, ils devront se présenter en tant que fiancés !

- avec cette close, vous gagnerez le pari, murmurait Rodney,… aucune femme ou alien ne tenteraient sa chance avec un homme fiancé à un autre homme…

-même sans ça, je te serai fidèle répondait avec un petit sourire le colonel qui l'avait entendu.

Le scientifique reprenait sa lecture.

« prouver votre amour avec un anneau sacré. »

Rodney regardait son annuaire gauche pour contempler sa bague.

-ils sont beaux, simple mais, distingués… disait John en faisant le même geste tout en s'asseyant au côté de son fiancé.

- ça ne vous,… bredouillait McKay avant de se reprendre,… ça ne te fait rien ? De porter une alliance pour de fausses fiançailles et de surcroît avec un homme ?

- Non mon cœur, je trouve ça plutôt amusant .

- co ...John, poursuivait Rodney, le contrat ne dit pas qu'on doit s'appeler par des petits noms, alors s'il vous,… s'il te plaît, arrêtes avec tes chéris, mon cœur et j'en passe.

-mais, c'est comme ça dans les couples… informait gentiment son interlocuteur.

- le maoh et sir Gutten ne se donnaient pas de petits noms… répliquait McKay.

- nous avons décidé d'être romantique. Répondait John avec une petite moue.

Rodney souriait.

-tu es un vrai gamin. S'exclamait le canadien en se levant. D'accord pour les surnoms, chaton.

De dos face à la porte de la salle de bain, le scientifique ne voyait pas le sourire espiègle du militaire.

ϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾ

Quand il sortait de la salle de bain, la chambre baignée de la lumière artificielle, Rodney s'avançait doucement jusqu'à son côté de lit. Il s'y couchait lentement et, malheureusement pour lui, l'interrupteur était du côté de son '_'fiancé''_.

Il avait deux possibilités : soit, il se relevait et se risquait de se taper dans le coin du lit ou un meuble en revenant à sa place , soit il se penchait légèrement au-dessus du militaire.

Rodney soupirait. Finalement, il n'y avait qu'un seul choix. Il se relevait et inclinait le buste au-dessus du colonel. Les lèvres crispées, il allait appuyer sur l'interrupteur quand un petit rire attirait son attention.

- je savais que tu craquais pour moi, minaudait le militaire, profitons de notre première nuit en tant que fiancé, souriait John.

- très drôle John, si tu es réveillé, éteins, j'ai sommeil, demain j'ai du travail, répondait-il amèrement.

Sur ces mots, il s'étendait dos au colonel pour cacher les rougeurs qui naissaient sur ses joues et fermait les yeux.

-bonne nuit, trésor, murmurait le militaire au creux de l'oreille de Rodney.

-bonne nuit, ronchonnait ce dernier.

ϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾ

Il avait son prix nobel. Jamais il n'avait été si heureux. Cette personne qui le serrait contre lui et qui lui murmurait au creux de son oreille qu'il était fier de lui réchauffait un peu plus son coeur._** Il**_ ? Rodney se dégageait rapidement de cette tendre étreinte tout en regardant l'autre homme ?

- John ? disait-il surpris

- Ton rêve se réalise mon doudou, souriait le militaire.

- doudou ? s'écorchait la gorge de Rodney.

- mon tendre doudou… réitérait son voisin de lit.

Rodney se réveillait en sursaut. Il était dans _**leur**_ lit et, telle une sangsue, le colonel était scotché contre son corps. Il allait râler et le jeter, mais, il remarquait que ce dernier dormait du sommeil du juste.

- j'y crois pas, il me prend pour son oreiller !

La nuit était longue pour le pauvre docteur McKay. Dès qu'il repoussait le colonel, ce dernier revenait encore plus collant qu'au départ.

A cinq heures du matin, ne pouvant pas se rendormir dans cette position, il se décidait finalement à aller travailler.

ϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾ

Au mess, assis devant un bon café et une part de gâteau au chocolat, Rodney essayait tant bien que mal de se réveiller. Ce n'était pas un gros dormeur, d'habitude mais là, à peine trois heures de sommeil, après une mission, ce n'était pas assez.

Il soupirait pour la dixième fois en moins de cinq minutes, quand une voix, derrière lui, avec un accent reconnaissable se faisait entendre.

- Alors Rodney, comment s'est passé cette première nuit ?

Voyant les cernes sous les yeux du canadien, le docteur Beckett plissait le regard.

- si fatiguant ? Rigolait-il tout en souriant.

- ne t'y met pas, grommelait Rodney les yeux fixés sur son liquide noir.

Voyant l'air vraiment fatigué, le médecin se faisait subitement du souci.

- Qu'y a-t-il Rodney ?

- Je viens de passer presque trois heures a essayé de décoller John de moi.

Devant l'air confus de l'écossais, il ajoutait...

- Il m'a pris pour son oreiller, ou son doudou, il s'est accroché à moi, comme un koala à sa mère, une moule à son rocher, murmurait-il en regardant autour pour vérifier que personne ne l'entendait.

- il a peut-être besoin de tendresse, expliquait Carson.

- il peut en recevoir de toutes les femmes qui partagent son lit.

- mais, c'est toi, qui pendant six mois, va _partager_ son lit.

Désespéré, le canadien poussait sa tasse et posait sa tête contre la table.

- qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça.

Carson souriait mais, il était un peu triste pour son ami. Il voyait bien que cette histoire de fiançailles n'allait sûrement rien ressortir de bon.

ϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾ

John se réveillait tranquillement en s'étirant comme un chat puis, en balayant la pièce de son regard bien ouvert, il s'apercevait qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il tendait l'oreille en direction de la salle de bain et il comprenait qu'il était seul dans la chambre.

Il se préparait en vitesse pour rejoindre son cher et tendre au mess. Ces fiançailles étaient, pour lui, un excellent moyen pour taquiner le canadien.

Il en avait marre de se faire battre aux échecs ! Les jeux vidéo avaient été interdit et puis, ce n'était pas de leurs fautes si ce qu'ils jouaient se passer réellement ? Si ? les voitures télécommandées avaient été confisquées par une Élisabeth en colère car elle avait failli se casser la cheville en évitant leur partie.

Plus de jeux pour passer le temps et là, ô grande joie, on lui offrait, enfin plutôt, il s'était offert pour six mois, un jeu en or : faire de la vie de Rodney McKay un enfer.

Il l'appréciait, c'était presque un ami mais, le taquiner était devenu son passe-temps favori. Et, comblé et amusé, il avait six mois devant lui pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser le scientifique. Le colonel souriait béatement devant la nouvelle partie qui allait commencer.


	4. Chapter 4

D'un pas léger, Sheppard se dirigeait en direction du mess pour déjeuner. En ne voyant pas ''son fiancé'', il ne s'en inquiétait pas pour autant car, il savait où le trouver.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le colonel se dirigieait vers le laboratoire de son cher et tendre nouveau jouet. Ce dernier, prit dans ses recherches, ne l'entendait pas entrer. John demandait le silence aux quatre scientifiques qui entourait ''son fiancé'', dont Zélenka qui faisait partie du groupe, en mettant son index gauche sur ses lèvres. Une fois fait, il enlaçait tendrement le canadien en collant son torse au dos de ce dernier.

- bonjour trésor, murmurait-il au creux de son oreille avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

- John ! s'exclamait surpris Rodney.

Le militaire sentait le corps tendu de son scientifique qui tentait désespérément de s'extirper de ses bras. Il resserrait donc son étreinte et, en lui décochant un sourire sadique qui passait inaperçu derrière une moue attendrissante, il lui susurrait…

- j'étais triste de me réveiller seul ce matin…

Rodney s'éloignait en rougissant de son soi-disant fiancé. Malheureusement pour lui, le militaire avait vu les rougeurs sur ses joues.

Ce dernier s'approchait dangereusement de Rodney qui reculait à son grand désarroi. John se figeait en faisant semblant d'être blessé...

- eh bien, j'ai compris, je n'ai pas droit à un câlin…

Le militaire s'avançait vers la porte pour partir mais, au moment de la franchir, sans se retourner, il lançait...

- pourtant cette nuit tu n'étais pas contre…

Rodney s'enracinait sous le poids des regards de ses collègues.

John pivotait enfin dans sa direction pour ajouter...

- je vais avoir beaucoup de paperasse à faire aujourd'hui donc, ne m'attend pas à midi,… on se verra ce soir, dans notre chambre,… finissait-il par dire en le saluant d'une main en le quittant.

Rodney, pétrifié par cette vérité, ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Perdu, il fixait encore la porte que venait de passer John et, toujours stupéfié, Radeck s'approchait de lui en posant une main sur son épaule :

- ça va Rodney ? demandait-il d'un ton inquiet.

Le Dr McKay détournait son regard livide sur son interlocuteur et, totalement dépourvu d'étincelle, pour croiser les yeux de son collègue où, seule la compassion prenait place. Il lui lançait à son tour un regard de remerciement.

Radeck répondait par un simple sourire amical en tapotant durement l'épaule de son supérieur, comme si cela n'était pas trop grave.

- reprenons nos recherches…

La journée était longue pour Rodney. Il ne restait que Zélenka et lui dans le laboratoire. Le geste et les paroles douces du colonel envers le scientifique avaient très vite fait le tour de la cité. Les regards en coin et les murmures n'avaient cessé qu'au regard noir et aux cris en tchèque de Zélenka.

Rodney restait enfermé dans son labo toute la journée tout en repensant à l'évocation du câlin de la nuit. Il était pourtant certain, qu'à ce moment-là, John dormait. Il ne lui aurait pas volé une nuit presque entière de sommeil, juste pour le taquiner ? Si ?

Il soupirait pour la énième fois de la journée, quand un accent roulant le forçait à relever la tête.

- je veux bien que tu évites tout les commérages mais, je ne veux pas que tu finisses dans mon infirmerie ! grondait Carson.

Rodney affichait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, il adorait Carson. Il le considérait comme son meilleur ami et, à cette seconde, il lisait dans le regard du médecin plus de l'inquiétude que de la colère.

- j'ai mangé des barres énergétiques, se défendait-il.

- ce n'est pas un repas, allez viens on va au mess, insistait Carson qui tournait son visage ensuite sur Zélenka pour poursuivre aussi durement,… vous aussi Zélenka ! Il se fait tard, vous finirez vos travaux demain…

Le Dr Beckett empoignait Rodney pour qu'il le suive tout en regardant Radeck qui faisait de même.

Deux heures plus tard, Rodney entrait dans leur quartier. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain et se préparait pour la nuit mettant un short et un tee-shirt. Fin prêt, il s'allongeait sur le ventre, à sa place, pour éviter de jouer au doudou durant cette seconde nuit. Il fermait les yeux en repensant à ce que lui avait dit le major Lorne au mess.

**Flash back**

Zélenka, Carson et lui venaient de commencer de manger quand le major Lorne arrivait à leur table. Étant seul, ils lui proposaient de s'asseoir avec eux et, sur ce, il acceptait en prenant place au côté de Carson.

Beckett le trouvait assez fatigué et tendu.

- je viens de passer la journée entière avec le colonel Sheppard enfermé dans un bureau et tout ça, pour remplir des dossiers qui avaient du retard. Répondait-il avec lassitude.

Il croisait les bras.

- je veux bien avouer que remplir des rapports de missions ce n'est pas amusant, mais quand même… autant de retard, ce n'est pas professionnel.

- il est si énervant que ça dans un bureau ? demandait innocemment Zélenka.

- même la douce, euh… le calme du docteur Beckett n'y résisterait pas… répondait Lorne.

- vous avez raison, reprenait gentiment le Dr Beckett,… déjà à l'infirmerie, il est insupportable,… je ne sais pas comment je fais pour rester calme avec lui, même toi, Rodney, j'arrive à te supporter…

- hey ! s'indignait-il.

Les deux docteurs et le militaire éclataient de rire.

- docteur McKay, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour vos fiançailles, déclarait le major.

Rodney le regardait surpris. Le major ne se moquait pas, non au contraire, il compatissait réellement à ''sa souffrance''.

- merci…

- d'ailleurs, j'ai parié sur vous…

- comment ça parié ? questionnait Rodney en haussant un sourcil.

Evan comprenait qu'il avait dit une connerie.

- l'annonce du défi que vous avez fait avec le colonel, a fait le tour de la cité et, presque tout le monde ont à leur tour parié sur vous, sur qui va perdre ou gagner.

- et, vous avez parié sur moi ? demandait incrédule le canadien.

- même si, j'ai confiance en tant qu'homme de terrain,… en tant que supérieur, au colonel, son attitude de dragueur est connue de tous. Je pense que vous avez raison et, qu'il ne tiendra pas six mois sans aller voir ailleurs, enfin pas que tous les deux … finissait-il par bredouiller.

- je comprends major, le coupait canadien.

- au fait Rodney, vous avez parié quoi avec le colonel ? demandait Zélenka qui écoutait attentivement leur conversation.

- rien…

- mais, docteur faut en profiter ! s'exclamait Lorne, vous êtes sûr de gagner, alors réfléchissez pour un sacré gage.

- il vous a vraiment stressé aujourd'hui notre bon colonel… observait rieur l'écossais.

Un sourire, lui répondait.

Ils avaient ensuite, tout les quatre imaginaient, quel gage pourrait donner Rodney.

Fin du flash back.

La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, Rodney souriait. Ça faisait du bien une soirée comme ça, à rire, après une journée à se poser mille questions. Son sourire s'agrandissait en repensant aux gages complètement dingues qu'ils avaient imaginés. Lorne était vraiment un homme bien, un militaire sympathique. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce dernier tiendrait pour lui et ce, à n'importe quel niveau, mais il avait tord. De plus, il avait remarqué, les légères rougeurs du militaire quand il avait complimenté son ami écossais, et il n'avait pas non plus raté celles dudit écossais. Peut être qu'à la prochaine visite sur Chimaku, il les amènerait et ferait, par un ingénieux plan, faire giflé Carson par Lorne.

Un petit rire prenait subitement la gorge de Rodney.

- je vois que mon absence ne te blesse pas, entendait-il d'un murmure au creux de son oreille.

Il ouvrait ses yeux instantanément :

- John ! s'exclamait-il vivement, qu'est ce que tu ….bégayait-il surpris par le peu d'espace qui les séparait.

-je voulais voir si tu dormais, vu que tu ne m'as pas remarqué quand je suis entré, voilà… disait-il avec une petite moue, je ne t'ai pas manqué ? continuait-il avec le même air.

- autant que je t'ai manqué, répondait Rodney en cachant sa nervosité.

John souriait.

- alors je t'ai énormément manqué ! Répondait-il à son tour en se levant pour aller à la salle de bain.

Rodney soupirait puis enfouissait à nouveau sa tête dans son oreiller.

C'était doux, c'était léger et, c'était chatouilleur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, ce qui le réveillait toujours en riant. Son tee-shirt s'était relevé pendant son sommeil, son cher fiancé redevenant une sangsue pour la nuit, lui effleurait du bout de ces doigts, un de ses points sensibles aux chatouilles : ses flancs.

Un seul moyen pour cesser cette torture : glissé hors du lit mais, gros problème, le militaire le prenait vraiment pour un doudou.

Il soupirait en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale après avoir ri. Il prenait la main chatouilleuse dans la sienne et poussait le militaire qui essayait déjà de se recoller à son corps. Il lui tournait donc le dos, tout en descendant son tee-shirt. A peine installé, _monsieur j'ai besoin de tendresse, _s'agrippait de nouveau à lui.

Rodney soufflait une nouvelle fois,il avait réellement besoin de sommeil, pour cette nuit au moins, il supporterait donc d'être une peluche humaine.

Six heures, le réveil se mettait à sonner et Rodney à grogner. Une voix chaleureuse et moqueuse soufflait..

- debout trésor, on a une réunion de bonne heure…

Un doigt effleurait sa joue, il ouvrait grand les yeux et tombait sur le visage de son fiancé,… visage au sourire ravageur et au regard taquin.

- debout !

- tu n'es pas encore prêt, maugréait Rodney,… j'aurai pu dormir un peu plus.

- je pensais que l'on pourrait prendre notre douche ensemble… susurrait le militaire en se penchant sur le scientifique.

Ce dernier qui priait pour ne pas rougir lui répondait avec assurance.

- comme tu l'as dit, on a une réunion,… nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'arriver en retard. Sinon…

Rodney profitait de la surprise qu'engendrait sa réplique sur son interlocuteur pour aller dans la salle de bain et la bloquer.

Lorne et Carson avaient raison. Il valait mieux jouer le jeu et, ainsi John se lasserait rapidement de le provoquer avec ses allusions.

De son côté, après avoir repris contenance, John se mettait à sourire de plus belle. Rodney voulait jouer aussi, ça serait plus amusant de cette manière. Mais, il était sûr que ce serait lui qui ferait craquer l'autre en premier.


	5. Chapter 5

John sortait de la salle de bain trouvant Rodney assis sur leur lit.

- tu m'attendais ? Demandait-il avec son sourire charmeur.

- oui.

L'américain s'arrêtait net un instant, avant de reprendre à marcher vers le lit.

- je croyais que l'on n'avait pas le temps ? As-tu une idée en tête ? Demandait-il avec un ton joueur tout en s'asseyant auprès du canadien.

- je voulais te parler du défi.

- il a été accepté par Elisabeth, et…

- que parions-nous ? Le coupait Rodney.

- je te l'ai déjà dis, je veux un baiser…

- et tu l'auras, enfin si tu gagnes, mais… moi, si je gagne, qu'est-ce que j'aurai ?

- tout ce que tu voudras… minaudait Sheppard.

S'approchant dangereusement de John.

- vraiment tout ? répétait Rodney en haussant un de ses sourcils.

John, surpris, appréciait le jeu…

- oui, tout… susurrait-il…

- aucune limite ? Demandait le canadien sur le même ton.

- aucune, mais…

- mais ?

- je devrais changer moi aussi le gain du défi, vu que je vais gagner,… autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- réfléchis-y bien, dans une semaine, nous en reparlerons. De mon côté aussi il n'y aura aucune limite. Tu auras tout ce que tu voudras, enfin si tu gagnes, reprenait McKay.

- mais j'ai bien l'intention de gagner, encore plus maintenant…

Ils étaient proche, très proche, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient presque, quand le canadien se levait d'un coup en levant ses bras en l'air.

- et si on allait déjeuner, je meurs de faim.

John lui souriait. Ils partaient ensuite au mess.

**.****ஐ****. .****ஐ****.** **.****ஐ****.** **.****ஐ****.** **.****ஐ****.**

Après un petit déjeuner espionné par tout le personnel présent au mess, le couple d'Atlantis, avec Ronon et Teyla, rejoignaient la salle de réunion, où les attendait Elisabeth.

- la délégation Chimakienne arrive aujourd'hui, pour signer le traité. Annonçait cette dernière. Une scientifique sera aussi présente, vous devez être au courant Rodney.

-oui Anila, nous l'avons rencontré. Elle a demandé à ce que nous travaillions ensemble.

- pas trop jaloux John ? S'amusait la chef de l'expédition.

- non, j'ai confiance en mon Rodney. Répondait- il en prenant la main de son fiancé.

Rodney souriait, enlaçant les doigts du militaire.

- c'est trop gentil. Espérons que je puisse avoir autant confiance en toi de ce côté-là. Quoique je serai plus que ravi de gagner notre pari.

- messieurs. La délégation sera ici à 14heures, sur ce, bonne journée.

Elisabeth les congédiait. Les deux fiancés se lâchaient la main, mais au dernier moment, Rodney retenait le militaire. Il lui donnait devant tout le monde présent en salle de contrôle, un baiser sur la joue droite.

- passe une bonne journée chaton.

Rodney partait le sourire aux lèvres, fier de sa petite vengeance. John souriait aussi, le jeu allait être serré, mais au moins, il ne s'ennuyait plus.

**.****ஐ****. .****ஐ****. .****ஐ****. .****ஐ****. .****ஐ****.**

La matinée passait vite pour nos fiancés. Rodney et Zélenka avaient enfin terminé de déchiffrer, les rebords d'un artéfact, sur lequel ils travaillaient depuis la veille. John et le major Lorne avaient, eux aussi, finis de rédiger tout les rapports.

Sans se concerter, ils se retrouvaient, tous les quatre, en même temps au mess, à la pause midi.

Ils s'installaient à la même table, John en face de Rodney, chaque second au côté de leur supérieur.

- et bien docteurs, vu vos sourires, vous êtes arrivés à finir votre traduction. Disait Lorne avant de croquer dans une sorte de mini pomme de terre.

- tout à fait. Ce que l'on a trouvé est incroyable. Expliquait Rodney . Nous devons faire un rapport à Elizabeth, avant l'arrivée de la délégation Chimakienne.

- attendez deux secondes Lorne, comment êtes-vous au courant de leur traduction, alors que moi, qui partage mon lit avec l'un d'eux, je ne sois pas au courant?demandait offusqué le colonel.

- jaloux ? Demandait Rodney en souriant.

- et si je répondais oui.

Lorne et Zelenka se regardaient en souriant. Le canadien suivait leurs conseils et ceux du docteur Beckett, en jouant le jeu du colonel. Lorne devait avouer, que lors de la soirée de la veille, il l'avait apprécié le docteur Mackay. Il pouvait être marrant et sympathique, voir même attachant. La réponse de l'astrophysicien, le ramenait à leur conversation.

- je te répondrai, que le défi concerne ta fidélité, pas la mienne. Donc, de ce fait, tu n'as pas à être jaloux, et si c'est le cas, et bien, tant pis pour toi.

- et dire que j'ai dit, dans la salle de réunion ce matin même, que j'avais confiance en toi. Rétorquait le colonel d'une voix démoralisée en baissant la tête.

Il la relevait ensuite avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

- et si nous changions le défi…

- c'est assez gênant à dire, mais je n'ai pas ta réputation, mes nuits sont souvent solitaire.

- en tout cas pour six mois, tu m'auras… répondiait-il dans un sourire des plus provocateur.

- des paroles, toujours des paroles, répondait à son tour le châtain avec un soulèvement de sourcils significatif.

Lorne et Radeck se retenaient de s'esclaffer de rire.

- si nous étions seul, tu verrais, si c'est juste des paroles. Rétorquait le colonel.

- ce soir, nous serons seuls, je verrai bien….

Un raclement de gorge se faisait entendre.

- on peut vous laisser, si nous vous gênons. Disait amusé le major.

- hein, euh, non, nous, bredouillaient en même temps les deux hommes rouges de confusion.

Ils n'osaient même plus se regarder.

- il a l'air d'avoir une bonne ambiance à cette table.

- Carson ! s'écriait joyeusement le canadien.

- bonjour Rodney. Répondait le médecin avec un tendre sourire.

Ce dernier regardait à présent les autres hommes les saluant tous. Salutations qui lui avaient été retournées.

- j'ai appris qu'une scientifique de Chimaku allait venir, et qu'elle en fait la demande pour travailler avec toi Rodney. Disait le médecin en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- oui, disons que l'on a eus un bon contact.

- un bon contact ? demandait John qui regardait Rodney à nouveau.

- oui, un bon contact, John.

- il faut vraiment que l'on revoit les règles de ce défi. Marmonnait le colonel.

Si le major Lorne, Radek, et Rodney souriaient devant la tête que faisaient Sheppard, le docteur Beckett lui, ne comprenait pas son attitude. S'en rendant compte, Rodney lui disait en se levant.

- Carson, le major Lorne, se fera un plaisir de te raconter la raison pour laquelle mon cher fiancé, fait la moue.

A ces mots, le major et l'écossais, rougissaient à vue d'oeil.

- nous devons y aller Radek, Elisabeth doit nous attendre.

- le temps va me paraître long sans toi trésor. Disait en faisant une moue le colonel. Moue qui cachait son sourire.

- chaton, nous nous reverrons dans une demi heure.

Après cette joute joueuse entre les deux fiancés, Rodney suivait Radeck jusqu'au bureau de la dirigeante.

**.****ஐ****. .****ஐ****. .****ஐ****. .****ஐ****. .****ஐ****.**

Il était 14 heures quand l'équipe SGA et Elisabeth se tenaient devant la porte des étoiles. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'iris s'ouvrait. Le maoh, son compagnon Wolli, le conseiller Gun Ludvi, le garde Conwell Gutten, ainsi que Anila Bofi, le traversaient.

- Bienvenue sur Atlantis. Je suis la responsable de cette expédition, Elisabeth Weir. Déclarait-elle en souriant.

- nous sommes ravis d'être ici. Répondait Iry.

Il voulait s'avancer pour saluer dignement la jeune femme, mais Wolli l'en empêchait.

- docteur Mckay ! s'écriait Anila, en se jetant dans ses bras.

Le canadien gardait les bras le long du corps, surpris par cette étreinte. Un raclement de gorge le sauvait de cette situation.

- désolé Colonel Sheppard, qu'il n'y est aucune méprise, je suis seulement heureuse de travailler avec le docteur Mackay, je sais qu'il est votre fiancé. Expliquait la jeune femme en se reculant vers Conwell.

- je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui est mien, disait-il en prenant la main de Rodney dans la sienne. Sir Wolli, me comprend, n'est-ce pas.

- très bien colonel. Répondait-il en prenant à son tour, la main d'Iry.

Rodney se mordait les lèvres, pour ne pas exploser de colère. Lui ! Il appartenait au colonel ? Non mais puis quoi encore ! Il était son fiancé, pas son animal de compagnie.

- John, chaton, je vais passer deux jours avec Anila, tu dois avoir confiance en moi, comme j'aiconfiance en toi. Expliquait-il en contrôlant de ton de sa voix.

Il s'approchait de l'oreille de John.

- le défi te concerne, les règles n'ont pas changé, j'ai le droit de tout faire.

Il s'éloignait de son oreille avec un sourire.

- on se voit ce soir, dans nos quartiers.

Rodney se tournait vers le peuple de Chimaku.

- ravi de vous avoir revu, mais pour qu'Anila progresse, il vaut mieux se mettre au travail de suite.

Un immense sourire ornait le visage des quatre hommes, plus celui de Gun que les autres, mais tous étaient heureux de comprendre, qu'Anila n'aurait plus besoin d'eux.

- faites, faites, elle est là pour cela, disait Gun en poussant Anila vers le canadien.

Au moment, où les deux scientifiques allaient partir, Rodney était arrêté par une main sur son poignet. John déposait un baiser sur sa joue.

- à ce soir, lui murmurait-il avec un sourire de prédateur.

Si le scientifique était surpris pendant un instant, il ne le montrait pas, il se rappelait de sa provocation.

- à ce soir. Lui répondait-il à son tour, avec un sourire en coin.

**.****ஐ****. .****ஐ****. .****ஐ****. .****ஐ****. .****ஐ****.**

Quand il entrait dans leur quartier ce soir là, Rodney était épuisé. Anila était un vrai danger. Il comprenait à présent, pourquoi l'élite de Chimaku, était effrayée devant cette femme.

Rodney avait à peine le temps de retirer sa veste, qu'il était poussé sur le lit. Allongé sur le dos, le colonel Sheppard un sourire carnassier assis sur ses genoux, ce dernier lui maintenait ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

- nous sommes enfin seul, trésor.

- oui, enfin,… souriait-il à son tour.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux pour savoir jusqu'où le jeu de ce soir allait s'arrêter et surtout, qui le ferait cesser. La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrait coupant leur lien visuel. Anila entrait sans s'être annoncée.

- docteur Mackay, j'ai la solution, c'est…

Elle s'arrêtait net devant le spectacle qu'elle voyait.

- je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, disait-elle en s'enfuyant de la même façon qu'elle était entrée.

Les deux hommes se fixaient à nouveau avant de se mettre à rire.

- elle m'a coupé dans mon élan… disait d'une voix amusé John en se relevant.

- c'est que tu n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

Avant que John ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, ou bien le plaquer à nouveau sur le lit, le scientifique s'enfermait dans la salle de bain.


	6. Chapter 6

Quand Rodney sortait de la salle de bain, John était à demi allongé sur le lit sous les couvertures. Il allait s'allonger à ses côtés. En regardant le livre, le scientifique fronçait les sourcils.

- ce n'est pas ''Guerre et Paix''.

- c'est un cadeau de Sir Wolli, ce sont les règles pour garder son fiancé prêt de soi.

John lui tendait le livre, il commençait à lire.

- ''toujours rappeler à son fiancé, qu'il est fiancé. Qu'il n'a aucun droit de regarder ou de parler à une autre personne si son fiancé n'est pas là.'' C'est Sir Wolli qui l'a écrit, je présume. Disait-il en regardant John.

- tu présumes juste. Répondait John en lui enlevant le livre des mains. Et si, on reprenait là où on s'est arrêté tout à l'heure ? Susurrait-il en se penchant sur le canadien.

Caressant le visage du militaire, le scientifique lui répondait d'une petite voix.

- pas ce soir, chaton, j'ai un mal de tête pas possible. Mais peut être que demain…

John se mettait à sa place puis lui tournait le dos en soupirant.

- je te garantis que demain, personne ne nous dérangera, disait-il avec véhémence

Rodney lui caressait le dos.

- chaton, tu ne m'en veux pas ? demandait-il avec un ton innocent tout en se retenant de rire.

Un soupire lui répondait.

- bonne nuit chaton.

Le canadien posait un baiser sur la joue du militaire. Puis se couchait dos à lui.

- c'est ça, bonne nuit, ronchonnait John. Mais un sourire ornait son visage.

Trop épuisé, Rodney ne sentait pas _koala John_ venir se coller à lui dans la nuit.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, après une bonne douche, et s'être habillé, Rodney réveillait son cher fiancé.

- John debout.

Un râle se faisait entendre.

- John, c'est 7 heures moins le quart, debout.

Ledit John faisait un bond dans le lit.

- 7heures moins le quart ! s'écriait-il. Mais on a une réunion dans quinze minutes !

- quelle réunion ? demandait Rodney en voyant John s'engouffrait dans la salle de bain.

De cette pièce, il lui criait.

- pour le traité ! Le peuple de Chimaku a voulu visiter, puis parler entre eux du bien fait de cette alliance avant de signer, la signature ce fait ce matin.

- et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? demandait vexé le canadien.

John sortait de la salle de bain prêt à partir. Il s'avançait vers Rodney avec un sourire prédateur.

- je devais te le dire hier soir, mais j'ai oublié.

Il enlaçait le canadien, en nouant ses mains dans le creux de son dos.

- j'avais un autre programme que de parler du traité.

- programme qui n'a pas pu être conclu, répondait le scientifique avec un petit sourire.

- à qui la faute, soufflait le militaire.

- Anila. Tu as bien dit qu'elle t'avait coupé tes effets ? S'amusait Rodney.

- mais c'est toi, qui avais mal à la tête après. D'ailleurs comment va ce mal de tête ce matin ? demandait-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- mieux…

En sentant que les mains du colonel commençaient à le caresser…

- mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Disait-il en caressant les joues de l'autre homme.

- pourquoi ?

- c'est presque 7 heures.

- foutu réunion ! râlait le militaire en se détachant de son fiancé. Faut y aller. Tu ne viens pas ? demandait-il au scientifique qui ne le suivait pas.

- si, je prends un truc, j'arrive.

- je t'attends devant le transporteur.

- d'accord.

La porte de leur quartier glissait pour se fermer. Rodney s'affalait sur le lit. Ce jeu, lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les histoires de cœur. Et là, il devait faire semblant d'être avec un homme, et de plus, ce dernier le cherchait. Un jeu, un simple jeu pour le militaire, mais une grosse pression pour le scientifique. Heureusement il avait le major Lorne, Carson et Zélenka qui le soutenaient, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Être si proche, jouer avec le feu, il avait peur de savoir où tout cela pourrait les amener.

Rodney prenait une grande inspiration avant de sortir et de rejoindre John. Ce dernier en le voyant arriver, lui souriait.

- qu'as-tu pris ? demandait curieux le militaire.

Rodney sortait une barre au chocolat, l'ouvrait, et y croquait dedans.

- vu que je ne vais pas manger de suite, il faut me caler l'estomac pour la réunion.

Au moment où il y croquait une nouvelle fois, pour prendre l'angle de la barre chocolatée, le militaire y croquait à son tour faisant ainsi s'effleurer leurs lèvres.

-John !

Ce dernier léchait ses lèvres.

- tes lèvres au chocolat, j'en redemande.

- John, entre dans ce transporteur ou l'on va être très en retard. Disait le canadien le rouge aux joues.

- et, mon baiser au chocolat… demandait innocemment le militaire.

Aucune réponse, juste un regard noir.

Rodney entrait dans le transporteur. De dos, il ne voyait pas le sourire espiègle de John, ni que ce dernier se léchait à nouveau ses lèvres.

OoOoOoOoO

Elisabeth, Carson, sga1, ainsi que la délégation Chimakienne étaient dans la salle de réunion.

- en ce qui concerne les conditions officielles, le traité peut être signé. Annonçait le maoh. Mais il y a une clause qui concerne vos fiançailles. Disait-il en regardant Rodney et John. Nous n'avons aucune preuve que…

Anila coupait la parole à son roi.

- oh si Eika, moi j'ai tout vu.

- et qu'as-tu vu ? demandait Conwell.

- hier soir, je n'arrivais pas à trouver la solution à une équation, le docteur Mackay m'a conseillé d'aller me reposer. Mais, quand j'ai quitté le laboratoire, j'ai eu la réponse. J'ai voulu la lui dire au plus vite, alors, je suis allée dans leur quartier et…

Anila rougissait en baissant la tête.

- je n'ai pas pensé à frapper car, j'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir le résultat. J'ai dérangé un moment très intime.

Rodney ne savait plus où se mettre tellement il était gêné. Il se remuait, mal à l'aise sur sa chaise, en sentant le regard de ses amis sur lui. Il n'osait pas affronter leur regard, surtout celui de Carson.

- et bien dans ce cas. Disait le maoh avec un air satisfait, signons ce traité.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils quittaient tous la salle. Rodney partait presque en courant à son laboratoire, suivi de près par Anila.

- alors Sheppard, comme ça, on batifole avec Mackay ! s'exclamait Ronon en posant une main sur l'épaule gauche du militaire.

- c'est mon fiancé. Répondait-il fièrement d'un sourire presque sadique.

- John, ne le traumatisez pas ! le grondait Teyla.

- pour qui me prenez-vous ? Répondait-il en conservant son sourire affiché sur ses lèvres. Je vais au mess, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner.

La délégation Chimakienne visitait le continent en compagnie de Teyla, Ronon et le major Lorne. Le colonel préférait rester à la base pour jouer à ''taquiner Rodney''.

OoOoOoOoO

Rodney vérifiait seul le travail d'Anila . Cette dernière était avec Zelenka, dans la pièce voisine, quand la porte d'entrée du laboratoire s'ouvrait en un glissement.

- Tu n'as pas déjeuné, veux-tu tant venir dans mon infirmerie ? demandait en un sourire Carson.

- non. Répondait timidement Rodney, la tête basse.

- Rodney, regarde-moi.

Le canadien se tournait vers son ami écossais.

- je ne te jugerais jamais, tu le sais. Ni ne me moquerais.

Rodney soupirait.

- ce jeu va trop loin Carson. Un seul mot peut être retourné contre moi. Ce qu'à vue Anila, c'est la réponse de John à mon ''paroles, paroles''. On flirte, on se cherche. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où tout ça va aller. Mais, John maîtrise, moi, non.

Carson prenait son ami dans ses bras.

- je suis là, tu sais que tu peux toujours te confier à moi, comme tu viens de le faire. Lui chuchotait-il à l'oreille.

- merci Carson, tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami.

- toi aussi, Rodney.

Ils échangeaient un sourire amical.

- je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.

- merci. Répondait Mckay.

Le sourire clairement dessiné sur son visage heureux, Carson quittait le laboratoire sans se rendre compte qu'une ombre les observait depuis un moment. D'où elle était, elle n'entendait rien mais, sans comprendre cette étrange réaction, il n'appréciait simplement pas leur proximité.

OoOoOoOoO

Le soir même, avant de partir, la délégation chimakienne avaient droit à un repas de roi. Quand il était entré dans la salle du mess avec Anila et Radek, Rodney recevait un sacré accueil de John. Ce dernier lui donnait un baiser au coin des lèvres, il l'attirait ensuite vers lui pour qu'il s'asseye à ses côtés et non prêt de Carson comme il allait le faire.

Après le repas, pendant que les deux peuples discutaient, le colonel passait un bras sur le dossier de la chaise du scientifique, et lui caressait tendrement le dos.

Rodneyétait assez gêné par son comportement, mais il commençait à s'y habituer, surtout qu'il y avait le Maoh et Conwell qui les surveillaient.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il était presque 23heures, quand Rodney et John entraient dans leur quartier. La délégation était partit, il y a plus de deux heures, mais Elisabeth les avait retenu pour une réunion. Le lendemain, à 9 heures, ils partaient en mission.

- notre première mission en tant que fiancé, n'oublie pas mon trésor, les règles chimakienne, nous devons nous présentés en tant que couple. S'exclamait joyeusement John.

Rodney soupirait. Sans répondre, il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, et y entrait, suivit du colonel.

- John, tu fais quoi là ?

- je vais me changer pour la nuit.

- alors laisse-moi sortir, j'irai après toi.

- Rodney, nous sommes fiancés, tu n'as pas à être gêné, de plus, vu la récompense que je vais avoir en gagnant mon pari, ça ne sera qu'un aperçu. Souriait le colonel en enlaçant son scientifique.

Mais le sourire du colonel se fanait légèrement, en voyant le regard de Rodney, la honte, la peur l'assombrissait.

John embrassait les joues de Rodney.

- quoique, je préfère avoir la surprise le jour où je gagnerai.

Sur ce, il quittait la salle de bain. Rodney murmurait un ''merci'', que le colonel n'entendait pas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après s'être changé, chacun à leur tour, ils étaient à présent dans leur lit. Le colonel se positionnait un peu au-dessus de Rodney, en appuie sur le coude droit.

- trésor, et si nous n'attendions pas une semaine pour reparler du pari ? lui demandait-il en caressant de sa main gauche la joue droite de Rodney.

- je t'écoute John.

Ce dernier faisait la moue.

- qu'y-a-t-il ? demandait le canadien.

- je préfère quand tu m'appelles chaton.

Rodney émettait un petit rire.

- je t'écoute, chaton. Reprenait Rodney, en caressant le dos du militaire.

John souriait. Ce flirt l'amusait grandement.

- déjà en concernant le règlement de ce pari, je ne veux pas être le seul à être fidèle.

- tu n'as aucun souci de ce côté-là, même pour les six mois à venir. Grimaçait le scientifique, sur son côté non séducteur.

- je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Rodney était étonné de la voix sérieuse du colonel.

- et je parle des femmes autant que des hommes.

-John ! Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes. S'offusquait le châtain.

- mais tu ne les laisses pas tous indifférent.

Rodney regardait John. Il était sérieux, presque froid. Il avait du s'en rendre compte, car il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. La gêne avait remplacé le jeu, Rodney ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il radoucissait l'ambiance.

- chaton, il n'y a que toi qui compte. Tu es mon fiancé.

John souriait, son visage s'était détendu.

- je l'espère bien.

- et moi ? Je suis le seul à compter pour toi ? demandait le canadien avec une petite mou.

- tu n'as même pas idée à quel point.

-j'accepte alors les nouveaux termes de ce pari. Articulait difficilement le châtain, vu le regard que lui lançait le brun.

- et pour la récompense.

John s'approchait de l'oreille de Rodney, il lui murmurait son gage. Rodney rougissait de plus en plus.

- qu'en penses-tu ? demandait alors le colonel.

Avec une voix un peu déraillée.

- c'est bizarre, j'allais te proposer la même chose.

John souriait se mordant de nouveau la lèvre inférieure.

- bonne nuit trésor. Lui disait-il en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

-bonne nuit chaton.

John se plaçait comme il fallait dos à Rodney. Ce dernier avait du mal à s'endormir, mais tellement plongé dans ses pensées, cette nuit là, il n'avait de nouveau, pas sentit _Koala John _s'agrippait à lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, Sga 1 attendait que l'iris s'ouvre. John rappelait à Rodney les règles de Chimaku. Le canadien soupirait, mais ne répondait rien. Il se doutait bien que c'était lui qui devrait dire, qu'ils étaient fiancés.

En passant la porte des étoiles, ils atterrissaient dans une grande pièce aux couleurs orangées. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, barbu, châtain foncé aux yeux marron, entourés d'une vingtaine de personnes de tous âges, habillés légèrement, les recevait.

- bienvenue voyageur! S'exclamait joyeusement l'homme. Je suis Gordo, le chef de ce village. Je suis heureux de vous recevoir chez nous sur " Pioskania".

Sga1 n'en revenait pas de cet accueil si chaleureux, mais ils restaient sur leur garde.

- merci pour votre accueil, je m'appelle Teyla Emmagan, voici le colonel Sheppard, le docteur Mackay et Ronon Dex, nous sommes sga1, nous venons de la cité Atlantis, nous sommes des voyageurs à la recherche de partenaires commerciaux.

- si vous souhaitez des fruits et des légumes, nous vous nous les donnerons avec plaisir, nous en avons en quantité.

- que voudrez-vous en échange ? Demandait le colonel.

- pourquoi voudrions-nous quelque chose en échange ? Nous en avons largement assez pour nous tous, gâcher de la nourriture est péché, alors autant que vous en profitez.

- c'est aimable de votre part, Gordo, mais nous trouvons normal de vous donner quelque chose pour vous remercier. Expliquait Teyla.

- et bien, venez visiter notre village, ensuite goûter notre nourriture pour voir si cela vous convient, après nous verrons.

Gordo se tournait vers son peuple.

- Guérwin, Kestya venez. Membre de sga1, je vous présente mes enfants, mon fils Guérwin, et ma fille Kestya.

La jeune fille ne lâchait pas du regard le colonel Sheppard. Elle s'avançait même donner un baiser sur ses joues.

Rodney priait pour que le militaire craque, et que leur jeu s'arrête, mais à sa grande surprise, John souriait légèrement à la jeune fille, mais pas avec son sourire à la ''capitaine kirk''.

Mais l'étonnement de Rodney ne s'arrêtait pas là, le fils du chef, venait à son tour l'embrasser sur les joues.

- mes chers amis, on dirait que mes enfants vous apprécient, ils vous choisissent comme compagnon de nuit.

- comme quoi ! s'écriait le canadien.

- compagnon de nuit. Réitérait Gordo.

- sans vous manquez de respect, commençait doucement Teyla, ce n'est pas envisageable pour mes amis.

- pourquoi ? demandait simplement le chef. Vous n'aimez pas librement sur votre planète.

- si, bien sûr.

- alors pourquoi ne voulez vous pas être les compagnons d'une nuit de mes enfants ?

Rodney soupirait. Il devait le dire, mais le colonel le devançait en l'enlaçant.

- Rodney et moi sommes fiancés. Nous sommes unis par cet anneau, et je ne compte pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour mes nuits.

Rodney ne savait plus où se mettre, il était rouge écarlate.

- quel bel amour. S'extasiait Gordo. Félicitation. Le repas que nous prendrons sera un honneur à votre amour. En attendant, je vous fais visiter notre village.

Toute la visite, John tenait la main de Rodney, le tenant près de lui, car Guérwin, regardait encore un peu trop son scientifique à son goût.

Si Rodney devait donner son impression sur la visite de ce village, ça serait " retour en 68", " les babas cool sont de retour". Que ce soit dans la décoration, les couleurs, les habits, et même les mœurs.

Trois heures plus tard, la visite se finissait. Sga1 pouvait reconnaître que ce peuple ne manquait pas de nourriture et, si l'alliance se faisait, Atlantis ne manquerait pas de vivre d'ici et bien, avant un grand moment.

Assis autour d'une grande table des plus garnies, sga1 parlait du traité, enfin Teyla parlait. Ronon était sur ses gardes, tant qu'il n'aurait pas quitté cette planète, il ne serait pas rassuré. Rodney, lui, essayait d'analyser sa situation. Il était blotti contre le torse de John. Ce dernier l'avait enlacé dés qu'ils s'étaient assis. Les mains de John étaient sur son ventre, il avait mis les siennes au-dessus Automatiquement, ils avaient entrelacés leurs doigts. John les lui caressait avec ses pouces, comme pour prouver au fils du chef qu'il était sa propriété.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le militaire réagissait ainsi. Il avait pensé qu'il le laisserait un peu, cherchant des excuses pour rejoindre la fille du chef. Quoique, à leur arrivée, le militaire n'avait pas l'air intéressé. Pourtant la jeune fille était belle, et avait tout les atouts qu'aimait le colonel. Serait-il sérieux quand il disait qu'il voulait gagner ce pari ?

Une bouffée de chaleur envahissait le scientifique, et de jolies rougeurs coloraient ses joues. Un gloussement rauque le sortiat de ses pensées. Ronon les regardait et avait du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire. Et bien voyons ! Il ne manquait plus que le satédien se paie leurs têtes ! Mais d'un autre côté ça se comprenait.

Rodney soupirait.

- ça va mon cœur ? demandait le colonel.

- oui chaton

Et voilà qu'il l'appelait chaton sans réfléchir maintenant, naturellement. Que lui arrivait-il ! Il devait avoir de la fièvre, il délirait. Où est Carson quand on en avait besoin ? !

**Sur Atlantis, un écossais éternuait.**

Du côté du colonel.

John souriait intérieurement à ce surnom. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Rodney saurait si bien jouer la comédie. Il aimait de plus en plus ce jeu, mais ce Guérwin l'énervait, il voulait lui prendre son jouet, et ça s'était hors de question. Enfant, il devait partager avec son frère. Adulte, il ne prêterait pas son Rodney. Déjà qu'il devait faire attention à ce fichu médecin sadique écossais. Ce dernier tournait un peu trop autour de son fiancé. Il savait qu'ils étaient amis, mais il y avait des limites. C'était son Rodney, son jouet, sa peluche à lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le colonel serrait un peu plus son étreinte autour du corps du canadien.

C'est la voix de Gordo qui les sortait tout les deux de leur pensées.

- Et bien mes amis, maintenant que nous avons vus les bases pour notre alliance, si nous fêtions ceci avec un bon repas, que vous goûtiez ce que vous allez recevoir !

Le colonel se déplaçait mais s'asseyait auprès de son fiancé. Le fils du chef allait se placer au côté de Rodney, mais d'un coup d'œil, John ordonnait à Ronon de prendre place. Ce dernier se retenait de rire. Le jeu entre ses deux partenaires l'amusait, mais il voyait bien que le colonel ne portait pas dans son cœur le fils du chef. Comment appeler les humains ce sentiment ? Jalousie. Il trouvait que le colonel était jaloux. Il avait eu raison de parier sur lui. Il ne perdrait pas le pari. Rodney se détendait en voyant le satédien à ses côtés.

Le repas se déroulait bien. La nourriture était délicieuse, ils faisaient une bonne alliance. Rodney faisait tomber ce qui lui servait de serviette puis, au moment de la ramasser, Rodney voyait un petit quelque chose, qui entraînait un étrange sentiment. Il se relevait, et murmurait à l'oreille de son fiancé...

- tu as vite perdu ton pari John. Se laisser caresser par le pied de cette femme à un endroit très privé de ton anatomie, c'est de la tromperie.

Le colonel lui répondait de la même manière.

- Ce serait de la tromperie si ça me faisait quelque chose mais regarde. Disait-il en pointant du menton son pantalon. Aucune réaction.

Le colonel souriait. Il passait un bras derrière le canadien, dans le creux de son dos.

- Serais tu jaloux ?

- Si je répondais oui ?

Le militaire se mordait les lèvres.

- Ne me regardes pas avec cette moue ou je vais te croquer.

-Croques-moi. Rétorquait le canadien.

Le colonel allait prouver à ce Guérwin que Rodney était à lui, et à lui seul. Le sourire du militaire effrayait le scientifique. Il avait encore dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas due. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se taire. Il allait étriper Zelenka en entrant. C'était lui qui lui avait dit de pousser le jeu. Lorne et Son Carson, lui avaient dit de jouer le jeu, mais le tchèque lui avait dit de l'approfondir pour amener le militaire à la défaite.

Le colonel posait sa main gauche aux creux du dos de Rodney avant de la glisser lentement jusqu'à sa nuque, puis il amenait cette dernière en avant. Un simple et chaste baiser. Lèvres contre lèvres.

- Ce soir, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me retenir. Susurrait John.

Puis il se remettait correctement assis. Rodney faisait de même. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour ne pas rougir furieusement.

A la fin du repas, SGA1 remerciait leurs hôtes puis, ils partaient chez eux, sans oublier, pour le colonel, d'avoir remis gentiment à leur place les enfants du chef. De un, Rodney était à lui, et de deux, il ne supportait pas les avances comme celle qu'il avait eu de Kestya. Les trois autres membres de l'équipe avaient faillis mourir de rire en entendant cela, mais ils s'étaient retenus pour soutenir leur chef.

De retour sur Atlantis, après leur débriefing, où Ronon avait enfin pu rire à son bon vouloir sur les amoureux, l'équipe s'était dirigée vers l'infirmerie. Carson faisait passer Rodney en dernier, comme il le souhaitait. Ce dernier avait presque dû menacer le colonel de couper l'eau chaude quand se serait son tour car il ne voulait pas le laisser seul avec le médecin.

- Je n'en peux plus Carson, on s'est, enfin il m'a.

Rodney soupirait.

- il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, un baiser rapide mais un baiser quand même. J'ai peur de me retrouver seul avec lui, ce jeu me dépasse.

Carson prenait son ami dans ses bras.

- J'ai une question. Est-ce vraiment un jeu pour toi ?

- Que veux-tu dire Carson ?

- Et bien on se connaît depuis plusieurs années, plus que la plupart des gens ne le pensent.

Ils se souriaient.

- Pourtant c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi perdu. Tu es un génie, tu sais faire face à des situations de crises, malgré des moments d'angoisse, tu résolves tout.

Rodney analysait sa situation avec John. Était-ce vraiment un jeu ? Il laissait John dormir en se collant à lui, il attendait même ce moment où le grand protecteur d'Atlantis se transformait en bébé koala. Il s'amusait à l'appeler chaton. Il avait aimé être dans ses bras et la chaleur de leurs mains entrelacées. Et leur baiser, il avait encore l'impression de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes malgré le temps passé.

- je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de John.

Carson le prenait dans ses bras et lui caressait le dos tendrement.

- qu'est-ce que je vais faire Carson ? Ces fiançailles sont un accident, et un pari. Dans moins de six mois, on redeviendra de simples collègues, peut être ami, mais tout sera finis. Pourquoi ça m'arrive?

Carson était ému par la détresse de son meilleur ami. Il serrait un peu plus son étreinte autour de Rodney qui se blottissait sans honte de montrer sa peine. Seul Carson avait le droit de le voir comme ça.


	8. Chapter 8

Ce soir là, Rodney et Carson étaient allés ensemble au mess. John n'avait pas l'air d'apprécié, surtout quand ils ne s'étaient pas mis à sa table.

Tout en mangeant, le colonel regardait son fiancé.

- quelque chose ne va pas Sheppard ? Demandait en engloutissant son repas Ronon.  
>- non rien.<br>- vous n'êtes pas bien bavard.  
>- et c'est vous qui dites ça !<br>- votre fiancé vous manque. Répondait le satédien en souriant.

Le colonel ne répondait rien son regard sur Rodney. Ronon tournait la tête vers où il regardait.

- alors j'ai raison. Disait-il en riant.

- non juste d'habitude il vient avec nous et là, il reste avec Beckett.  
>- vous êtes jaloux John. S'amusait Teyla.<br>- non, c'est juste que… Je ne peux pas m'amuser à ses dépends s'il n'est pas là. Répondait-il en faisant la moue.

Sous le sourire de Teyla et le rire de Ronon, John se levait et quittait le mess. En passant devant Rodney il avait espéré que ce dernier l'appelle mais rien.  
>C'est en ronchonnant qu'il entrait dans leur quartier.<p>

Rodney l'avait vu, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de l'affronter pour le moment.

Près de deux heures plus tard, une bonne conversation avec Carson, Rodney entrait dans leur quartier. John était couché et avait l'air de dormir. Il lui avait laissé une veilleuse. Rodney se changeait pour la nuit, puis se couchait auprès du militaire.

A peine était-il allongé que John se mettait sur lui.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec moi pour souper ? Tu m'as trompé avec Beckett ? Tu es mon fiancé, ne l'oublies pas Rodney.

La voix sérieuse du colonel troublait le canadien. Il posait une main sur le visage de ce dernier et caressait tendrement sa joue.

- John. Carson est mon meilleur ami. J'avais besoin de lui parler. Il ne s'est rien passé. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis ton fiancé.

John se laissait faire. Il appréciait ces moments dans leur jeu, où Rodney se montrait tendre. Il devait avouer qu'il se perdait un peu quand il se faisait chouchouter.

- Tu lui as parlé de quoi à Beckett ?

Rodney déplaçait sa main de la joue de John pour la poser sur sa nuque.

- Et si je te disais que je lui ai parlé de toi ?

- Je te répondrais que j'espère que tu lui as dis qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec toi car tu es amoureux de moi.

John enfouissait son visage dans le creux du cou du canadien. Il reniflait sa peau.

- Tu sens bon.

-John ?

Un léger souffle lui répondait. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Le militaire s'était endormi sur lui.

-Bonne nuit chaton.

Le lendemain, le canadien se réveillait en sentant une caresse sur son visage.

- Trésor, c'est l'heure de se lever.

- Deux minutes chaton.

- Trésor, on a une réunion pour la nouvelle mission. De plus, ce matin pour le petit déjeuner, l'équipe nous a préparé quelque chose pour nos deux mois de fiançailles.

Rodney ouvrait les yeux. Il souriait au militaire assis à ses côtés.

- Déjà deux mois.

John souriait à son tour. Rodney était adorable au réveil. Quoique depuis qu'ils étaient fiancés, il avait appris à connaître un aspect du canadien dont il ne se doutait pas.

- Oui deux mois trésor.

John caressait le visage de Rodney.

- Je vais ronronner si tu continues.

- J'aimerai voir ça. Mais tu dois te lever.

Le canadien prenait la main qui le caressait.

- Alors vaut mieux que tu arrêtes.

Il se levait et partait dans la salle de bain. John le regardait, enfin plutôt la partie basse de son anatomie.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le canadien le rejoignait, ils partaient donc ensemble au mess. Mais avant de quitter la chambre, le militaire n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser un baiser sur la joue droite du scientifique .

En arrivant au mess, ils se faisaient bandés les yeux, automatiquement, ils entrelaçaient leurs doigts. On les dirigeait dans un lieu inconnu, mais vu l'odeur, c'était le balcon. On leur ôtait leurs bandeaux, et une surprise les attendait. Une jolie table aux chandelles avec leurs mets préférés.

-La réunion a été repoussé de deux heures, profitez bien de votre déjeuner en amoureux. Expliquait Teyla avec un doux sourire.

La jeune femme entrait dans le mess laissant les deux fiancés. John tirait sa chaise à Rodney.

- trésor.

Rodney lui souriait tout en s'asseyant.

- Merci chaton.

Le militaire se plaçait face à lui.

- à nos deux mois chaton. Lui disait-il en portant un toast.

John le regardait, il était si craquant quand il souriait. Le militaire se secouait la tête à cette constatation.

- à nos deux mois trésor.

Ils déjeunaient en parlant de tout et de rien, comme chaque matin.

Après le petit déjeuner, main dans la main, ils s'en allaient à la salle de réunion.

- Félicitation pour vos deux mois. Souhaitait Elisabeth à leur arrivées.

- Merci. Répondaient-ils ensemble.

Ils s'asseyaient à côté, la réunion pouvait commencer.

- L'équipe de Rodney à trouver l'adresse d'une autre porte. Nous avons fais les premières vérifications. Une jeune femme enceinte a répondu à notre appel, c'est pour cette raison que le docteur Beckett viendra avec vous.

John avait vu les sourires et les regards entre Rodney et Beckett. Une drôle de sensation naissait de nouveau dans son ventre à cette vue. Il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre Rodney dans ses bras et criait qu'il était à lui.

La réunion se finissait, la mission avait lieu vingt minutes plus tard. John prenait la main de Rodney pour le retenir dans la salle tant que tout le monde n'était pas sorti. Puis il le tournait vers lui.

- Tu as l'air heureux que le doc vienne avec nous.

Rodney était surpris de nouveau par le sérieux du colonel, alors il l'embrassait à la commissure des lèvres.

- Tu es mon fiancé. Tu es le seul que j'appelle chaton.

John posait sa main libre sur la joue de Rodney.

- Je l'espère.

Il lui donnait à son tour un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis après un regard, ils se donnaient un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Baiser rompu par Teyla qui les appelait.


	9. Chapter 9

Sga1 venait d'arriver sur la nouvelle planète. La jeune femme enceinte se présentait, elle était la femme du chef, Léonilia. Le docteur Beckett lui expliquait son rôle et elle était heureuse de pouvoir savoir si son bébé allait bien. Elle les conduisait au village. C'étaient des gens simples, le chef arrivait des champs suivit des autres hommes . Il les accueillait chaleureusement, et il était lui aussi heureux d'avoir un moyen de savoir que son bébé allait bien. Ils avaient déjà perdu en enfant, donc voir un médecin le rassurait.

L'équipe de Sheppard étaient reçus comme des rois. John et Rodney n'étaient pas les seuls hommes en couple, et les villageois dans leur cas, les trouvaient adorable ensemble. Ils étaient même jaloux de leur bague. Sga 1 leur avait alors dit que lors de leur alliance, ils leur en apporteront aussi s'ils voulaient. Les villageois en couple étaient ravis de cette nouvelle.

Une pointe d'activité attirait l'attention de Rodney, deux villageois l'accompagnaient, mais il refusait que John l'accompagne. Il ne risquait rien. Après un petit baiser volé, Rodney quittait le village.

Carson voyait en ce départ une pause pour le cœur de Rodney. Il avait vu la possession du colonel. Les gestes de ce dernier envers le canadien, il se doutait que le jeu avait été largement dépassé. Il ne manquait plus que le colonel le comprenne, mais en tant que militaire américain, il avait peur qu'il rejette cette possibilité.

Une heure plus tard, alors que le reste de sga1 et les villageois rigolaient en parlant du traité, ils s'étaient fait encercler.

- Colonel Sheppard, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Le militaire serrait les dents.

- Kolya.

L'équipe se faisait désarmer.

- Où est notre cher Docteur Mckay ?

- Je ne vous le dirais pas. Vous ne le toucherez pas.

Kolya frappait John.

- Où est le docteur Mckay.

- plutôt mourir que de vous le dire.

Kolya souriait.

- je vous tuerai de toute façon.

Il pointait son arme sur le front de Sheppard quand il entendait la voix du scientifique.

- Kolya je suis là ! Laissez-le !

Rodney s'avançait vers eux.

- Je suis là, laissez mon équipe, et ces villageois.

Kolya enlevait son arme du front de Sheppard, en souriant.

- Vous êtes le seul que je veux docteur.

- Alors laissez-les partir tous à travers la porte.

John regardait Rodney, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, il avait peur de comprendre ce que faisait son fiancé.

Kolya s'avançait vers Rodney, et lui caressait la joue. John se levait mais on le braquait pour qu'il n'avance pas.

- ne le touchez pas Kolya !

- laissez les partir. Disait à nouveau Rodney d'une voix calme.

Kolya se tournait vers son bras droit.

- Que l'un d'eux fasse leur code, laissez les partir.

Teyla faisait le code et passait la porte des étoiles, suivit par le peuple de la planète, et de Ronon. Beckett et Sheppard restaient. Ils regardaient Rodney. Ce dernier s'avançait vers eux avec l'accord de Kolya. Il prenait Carson dans ses bras et lui murmurait quelque chose dans l'oreille qui donnait les larmes aux yeux à l'écossais. Après un dernier regard, le médecin passait la porte des étoiles. Rodney s'approchait à présent du militaire. Il lui prenait son visage entre ses mains. Il lui caressait tendrement les joues tout en avançant son visage vers celui du militaire, puis posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un tendre baiser. Le scientifique se reculait et tout en regardant affectueusement le militaire, il lui disait...

- Je t'aime.

Avant de le poussait dans le vortex.

En arrivant sur Atlantis, Ronon et Carson retenaient Sheppard qui voulait retourner dans le vortex, en criant le prénom du canadien. Il s'arrêtait seulement quand l'iris se fermait.

Quand Elisabeth arrivait dans la salle d'embarquement, Sheppard lui demandait presque en état de crise de repartir de suite pour retrouver son canadien, mais elle refusait.

- Je vous en prie Elisabeth ! C'est Kolya qui le retient ! On ignore ce qu'il lui veut mais Kolya n'est pas un tendre.

- Je suis désolée Colonel, mais ça peut être un piège, et puis, ça m'étonnerai qu'ils soient restés sur cette planète. Allons en salle de briefing pour parler de ce peuple que vous avez ramené et me raconter toute l'histoire.

John regardait le vortex fermé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il s'en voulait d'être ici, de n'avoir rien fait pour Rodney, pour l'attirer à lui quand il l'avait poussé.

Une main sur son épaule le sortait de ses pensées. Teyla lui parlait.

- Colonel, Elisabeth nous attend.

Sans répondre, le colonel la suivait.

Deux heures plus tard, après le débriefing et le passage à l'infirmerie, John se rendait dans leur quartier. Il n'avait rien dit pendant la réunion, il revoyait la scène sans arrêt, surtout les gestes de Kolya envers Rodney. Il se demandait jusqu'à quel point Kolya voulait Rodney. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire de lui. Mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il le retrouverait coûte que coûte.

Les jours passaient, l'humeur du colonel s'aggravait. Il était souvent irascible, en colère. Il ne dormait plus passant son temps derrière Radek et son équipe pour qu'ils trouvent l'adresse où Kolya avait amené le canadien. Ils étaient retourné sur la planète pour prendre le DHD. Quand les scientifiques se reposaient, car ils étaient humains, lui, le colonel tournait comme un lion en cage dans Atlantis.

Au bout d'un mois de recherche non constructive, et de crise du colonel, Elisabeth à bout après avoir reçu plusieurs plaintes contre le militaire, elle demandait au docteur Beckett de s'en occuper. De le faire dormir de force s'il le faut.

Carson allait demander de l'aide au major Lorne. Depuis la disparition de son ami, le militaire et lui s'étaient rapprochés. Le major le soutenait. Rodney était le meilleur ami du médecin. Et ce dernier repensait à sa dernière conversation avec son ami. Mais il se faisait aussi du souci pour sa santé.

Avec l'aide du major, l'écossais comptait faire une piqûre de sédatif au colonel. Le moment était épique, surtout quand le major était assis sur le dos du colonel pour l'immobiliser. Mais au moins Carson avait pu le piquer. Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, il dormait.

C'était léger, doux, le militaire était bien.

- tu me chatouilles chaton.

- Rodney ?

- quelqu'un d'autre t'appelles chaton ? Attention je vais être jaloux.

John ouvrait les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. Il le prenait dans ses bras et le serrait fortement.

- Tu es là.

Rodney lui caressait le dos, puis le visage. Il l'embrassait tendrement sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

Puis il le poussait.

John se réveillait seul, serrant contre lui le coussin de Rodney. Des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Il y avait cru. Il humait l'odeur de son homme. Son homme, oui, Rodney était son homme. Il regardait son alliance, comprenant enfin ses sentiments. Il était amoureux du canadien.

Il se levait pour aller prendre une douche. Il se servait du gel douche de son homme, mais en s'en rendant compte les larmes glissaient à nouveaux sur ses joues. En sortant de la salle de bain, il mettait le tee shirt de nuit de Rodney puis s'allonger de nouveau. Le sommeil l'enveloppait de nouveau le faisant plonger dans une nuit sans rêve, mais reposante, bercée par l'odeur de son fiancé.


	10. Chapter 10

Dans les quartiers du médecin écossais, ce dernier évacuait lui aussi le stress en pleurant. Toute la base savait qu'il était fragile, émotif, mais il ne pleurait jamais devant les autres, seul Rodney l'avait déjà vu pleuré. Il entendait encore et encore les paroles de son ami avant qu'il ne traverse la porte des étoiles. Il lui avait dit adieu. Rodney savait que Kolya ne le laisserait pas partir vivant après avoir obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait. L'écossais n'avait pas eu le courage d'en parler. En entendant des coups à sa porte, il essuyait vivement ses yeux et faisait entrer son visiteur. Le major Lorne se tenait devant la porte. Avant qu'un mot ne soit dit, Lorne prenait le médecin dans ses bras. Le major avait vu le regard plein de larmes de l'écossais. Cette étreinte était si affectueuse, tendre, qu'elle faisait craquer Carson. Ce soir là, une deuxième personne l'avait vu pleurer.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Carson était dans son bureau, le colonel venait le voir.

- asseyez-vous colonel ? Vous m'en voulez pour la piqûre ?

John avait un petit sourire.

- oui, mais vous risquez de m'en faire une autre, alors je me vengerais seulement sur Lorne.

- pauvre major. Souriait tendrement l'écossais en pensant à ce dernier. Que voulez vous ?

Le colonel regardait son alliance. L'écossais avait vu son regard, mais ne disait rien.

- vous savez ce qu'il ressent pour moi ? Vous êtes amis. Et je pense, non je suis sûr de…

Carson le coupait.

- vous lui direz à lui, car vous allez le retrouver. Il a le droit d'être le premier à l'entendre non ?

L'écossais lui souriait, le militaire répondait à ce sourire.

- il vous l'a dit en premier pourtant.

- Rodney n'est pas l'homme que tout le monde pense, je pense que vous l'avez compris en vivant avec lui.

John acquiesçait.

- il est plus fragile qu'il en a l'air, il a besoin de se confier et comme vous l'avez dit, je suis son ami. Continuait le médecin.

Voyant l'air défait de John.

- vous allez le retrouver, vous serez son chaton et lui votre trésor.

John souriait franchement.

- merci Beckett.

- je vous en prie.

John quittait le bureau de l'écossais, plus léger. Carson avait confié son espoir au militaire. Même s'il savait que Rodney ne pensait pas revenir, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour le retrouver c'était bien Sheppard.

Les semaines passaient, sans résultat. C'était donc un peu blasé que les équipes de Sheppard et Lorne partaient pour les nouvelles coordonnées trouvaient par Radek et son équipe.

La planète avait l'air inhabité, les deux équipes allaient repartir quand ils entendaient une explosion. Ils se dépêchaient d'aller à la source de l'explosion. Le cœur du colonel bondissait de joie en voyant Rodney. Ronon et Lorne le retenaient car il allait courir vers lui. Rodney était pâle, il saignait au visage, sur ses bras. Kolya le serrait fort pour le faire avancer après l'avoir frappé.

Rodney trifouillait quelque chose dans ses mains, puis quand il était dans un creux prés de la montagne, il appuyait dessus. Une deuxième explosion se faisait ensevelissant les génis et Rodney.

John partait en courant pour enlever les pierres et sauver son fiancé.

Du côté du canadien, quand il avait laissé partir ses compagnons, il se sentait plus léger d'avoir dit ses sentiments à l'américain. Il ne pensait pas le revoir, mais au moins il pourrait mourir libre de ce qu'il ressentait.

Kolya l'avait empoigné et dirigeait dans le vortex vers un lieu inconnu.

En restant avec le génii, le canadien s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Les génii avaient trouvé une source ressemblant au naquadria. Kolya voulait qu'il fabrique des bombes. Pour gagner du temps, il avait dit qu'il y en aurait pas assez pour une grande bombe, Kolya l'avait cru, mais l'avait obligé de creuser pour en trouver plus.

Il avait mit plus de trois semaines avec quatre autres géniis à découvrir assez de naquadria pour une bombe standard. La nuit, Kolya l'obligeait à faire des tests, ce qui faisait qu'il ne dormait jamais, ou peu.

Lors des fouilles, Rodney se blessait, il n'en pouvait plus. Certes Kolya le faisait boire et le nourrissait, mais pas assez et surtout, le canadien avait peur de faire une allergie.

Ce qui le maintenait debout, c'était de penser à son meilleur ami et à John. Les deux hommes qu'il aimait, mais de façon différentes. Carson avait toujours était là pour lui, même dans ses crises mégalomanes. Il était le seul à l'avoir vu pleurer, à bout de nerfs. Et comme il était son médecin, il savait qu'il n'était pas hypocondriaque, mais qu'il avait de réels soucis de santé. Puis il pensait à son fiancé, son alliance était son soutient.

Mais plus le temps passait, moins il croyait au fait que John et son équipe le retrouverait.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait pensé à un moyen d'en finir. Étant sur la même planète depuis quelques temps, il avait repéré un flanc en creux de montagne, bon pour un éboulement. La nuit les gardes ne faisait pas trop attention à lui, il en profitait pour créer une bombe miniature mais très puissante. Lors des expéditions pour déterrer le minerai, il plaçait les charges.

Ce jour là, était le grand jour, ça faisait deux mois qu'il était prisonnier. John et Carson lui manquaient. C'était à eux qu'il pensaient en appuyant sur la télécommande provoquant l'éboulement.

Retour au présent.

Les deux équipes déblayaient les pierres, Lorne avait appelé Atlantis pour faire venir une équipe médicale.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, John trouvait enfin son fiancé. Son pouls était faible, mais il en avait un. Carson était là et faisait tout pour stabiliser Rodney pour le passage dans le vortex.

John ne lâchait pas la main gauche de Rodney. C'était grâce à son alliance qu'il l'avait retrouvé et il ne comptait pas la lâcher avant bien longtemps.

Carson n'avait rien dit, il savait que John avait besoin de ce contact, puis la main gauche de Rodney n'était pas abîmé, comme si ce dernier l'avait protégé, ou du moins, il avait protégé son alliance.

Sheppard ne quittait des yeux le visage de son fiancé. Il attendait à tout moment de voir ses yeux bleus le regarder, et sa bouche aux lèvres tombantes lui sourire.

Une main sur son épaule le sortait de son observation, c'était Beckett.

- il est stable, on le ramène sur Atlantis.

Il lui faisait un doux sourire rassurant.

- d'accord.

Pendant le trajet, que ce soit jusqu'à la porte ou jusqu'à l'infirmerie, le militaire n'avait toujours pas lâché la main du scientifique.

Deux jours qui le veillait. Le colonel n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main.

Carson venait de rentrer dans la chambre du canadien pour changer les perfusions et vérifier ses constances.

- comment va-t-il ? Demandait John.

- bien rassurez-vous, il va bientôt se réveiller et critiquer mes pratiques vaudou.

Carson souriait en disant ça, il l'espérait du fond du cœur entendre son ami lui dire ça. Ses prières étaient exaucées quelques secondes plus tard.

- tu avoues enfin que tu fais du vaudou.

- Rodney !

Le canadien ouvrait les yeux lentement. Il faisait un petit sourire à Carson, puis il tournait la tête sentant une pression sur sa main gauche.

Carson les laissait pour prévenir les autres que leur canadien préféré était réveillé.

- John, tu m'as retrouvé.

Le militaire lui souriait en retenant ses larmes.

- je préfère quand tu m'appelles chaton. Je n'allais pas abandonner mon fiancé.

Ils se souriaient.

- Rodney, j'aimerai que tu saches que, … écoutes trésor, je suis...

- Rodney !

Un accent pire que celui de l'écossais écorchait les oreilles du canadien. Il adorait Carson et son accent, mais l'accent tchèque il avait du mal.

Ronon, Teyla, Elisabeth et Radek l'encerclaient. John en profitait pour sortir dans le couloir et lâchait ses larmes. C'était une main compatissante et un sourire tendre qu'il lui faisait comprendre que c'était finit. Rodney était bien là, il allait bien.

Cette nuit là, le colonel Sheppard dormait sa tête posée sur leurs mains enlacées, où brillé leur lien sacré.


	11. Chapter 11

Petit à petit, Rodney allait mieux. Il adorait taquiner Carson du fait que ce dernier avait avoué être médecin vaudou, et Carson même s'il râlait devant lui, souriait dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

John passait tout son temps à l'infirmerie, il ne la quittait juste pour prendre une douche et se changer. Il mangeait avec Rodney, lui apportant en cachette des chocolats. Rodney remerciait toujours son fiancé. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, un sourire, ou une part de son gâteau préféré. Ces attentions touchées énormément John.

Neuf jours après son retour sur Atlantis, Rodney quittait l'infirmerie. Il était un peu déçu que John n'était pas venu le chercher, mais il comprenait aussi que ce dernier avait du travail. De plus, le militaire était resté un moment à son chevet. Ils n'avaient pas parlé du baiser et de sa déclaration, mais il n'y avait aucune gêne entre eux. Peut être avait-il une chance avec lui ?

C'était avec un petit sourire qu'il entrait dans leur quartier. Sourire qu'il perdait vite en voyant John en boxer, torse nu, avec cette maudite ancienne Chaya sous lui.

Le militaire se levait précipitamment.

- ce n'est pas ce que tu crois trésor.

Le sarcastique docteur Mackay était de retour. Un rire amer sortait de sa bouche.

- oh vraiment Colonel ? En tout cas vous avez perdu votre pari. Je regagne à présent mes quartiers, cette mascarade est terminée.

- Rodney !

Mais le canadien était partit.

Dépité, le cœur en miette, Rodney avait besoin de se confier. Il allait dans les quartiers de son meilleur ami Carson. Ce dernier le voyant les larmes aux yeux et la lèvre tremblante ne posait aucune question. Il le prenait juste dans ses bras.

De son côté, John fulminait. Il criait contre cette ancêtre.

- de quel droit venez-vous détruire ma vie comme ça !

- mais John.

- Non Chaya ! Je n'ai plus de vos nouvelles depuis presque deux ans ! Et là quand je suis, je suis…. Si je le perds par votre faute…

Le militaire ne trouvait pas de menaces assez fortes contre un être inexistant de corps.

- partez et ne revenez jamais. Suis je bien clair !

- oui.

Et dans un rayon de lumière elle disparaissait.

Dire que John avait tout prévu pour se déclarer à Rodney. Il était passé au mess prendre une part de gâteau au chocolat que son scientifique adorait ainsi qu'une bouteille d'alcool athosien. Il avait demandé à Atlantis de baisser les lumières, donnant ainsi une ambiance tamisée. Il avait pris une douche, et attendait son amant sur leur lit, en petite tenue. Mais l'ambiance douce le faisait sommeillé, ainsi que l'odeur de son homme sur l'oreiller.

En sentant un effleurement sur son épaule il avait sourit. Mais quand il sentit des doigts manucurés, il avait ouvert les yeux pour voir cette femme. Elle avait voulu l'embrasser, il s'était éloigné et il l'avait retenu pour qu'elle ne s'approche plus de lui. C'est à ce moment là que son Rodney était entré.

John s'était rhabillé en vitesse pour partir à la recherche de Rodney. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il avait eut du mal à se l'avouer mais maintenant qu'il assumait être amoureux, il ne voulait, à aucun prix le perdre. Il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui.

En entrant dans les anciens quartier de son fiancé, il était déçu de ne pas le trouver. Il se doutait où il pouvait être, et même s'il les savait qu'amis, imaginer son Rodney avec le docteur Beckett lui tournait l'estomac. Il courait donc vers les quartiers de ce dernier. Le médecin lui ouvrait, et sans attendre la permission, il entrait et se plaçait face à Rodney. Les yeux humides de ce dernier lui faisait mal. Il posait ses mains sur ses joues pour lui les lui caresser. Le canadien le repoussait mais John ne le laissait pas faire, le prenant dans ses bras.

- Rodney, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois. Ce soir je voulais t'avouer quelque chose, j'avais tout prévu sauf ma fatigue et l'arrivée de l'autre. Rodney, je t'aime. Ces mois sans toi ont été une torture. Je n'ai pas passé un jour sans pensé à notre premier baiser, à nos moments de flirts, et à ta déclaration.

Le scientifique esquissait un petit sourire tout en rougissant.

- j'ai cru que tout n'était que mascarade, qu'un jeu. Disait ce dernier.

- Au départ oui. Mais voir qui tu es réellement m'a fait t'aimer. Je suis fou de toi.

L'américain avançait lentement son visage vers celui du canadien. Le contact de leurs lèvres se faisait presque chastement.

Un raclement de gorge se faisait entendre. Les fiancés rougissaient. Ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient dans les quartiers du médecin écossais.

- je suis ravi de voir que ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Et que vous soyez réellement ensemble. Par contre colonel, ménagez le. Il va mieux mais restes encore affaibli, donc pas trop d'émotions fortes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Les deux fiancés rougissaient encore plus.

- Carson ! S'offusquait son ami.

- compris docteur.

Les deux amoureux quittaient les quartiers du médecin, après une étreinte amicale entre ce dernier et le scientifique.

Ils avançaient main dans la main rejoignant leur quartier. La première chose que faisait Rodney en entrant c'était de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Il remarquait en mettant son tee shirt de nuit qu'il avait l'odeur de John. Il souriait se mordant la lèvre inférieure et rougissant légèrement. Il avait manqué à son fiancé.

Il retournait dans la chambre, John était allongé dans le lit, il avait l'air pensif. Rodney se couchait à ses côtés.

- à quoi tu penses chaton ?

John sortait de ses pensées.

- à toi.

John se mettait sur le côté et caressait le visage de Rodney.

- trésor, j'ai besoin de savoir, est-ce que Kolya t'a touché, enfin est ce qu'il a osé …

Rodney lui souriait tristement.

- Non, ses seuls gestes envers moi étaient des coups.

Le militaire se rapprochait et déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

Ils restaient ainsi un long moment, sous la couverture. Un tendre moment, qui était si doux, que berçait par l'odeur du militaire, Rodney s'était endormi.

John caressait le dos de son canadien, et respirait son odeur, il était bien. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormait à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, John se réveillait heureux, il tenait dans ces bras Rodney, et il n'avait plus l'intention de le lâcher. Alors, quand il voyait les yeux bleus de son fiancé, il fondait sur sa bouche pour un baiser. Baiser qu'il avait dû rompre trop tôt car sa radio grésillait.

John soupirait et répondait.

- Sheppard

- le Général O Neill vous demande.

- j'arrive.

John regardait son fiancé.

- désolé, on déjeune ensemble ?

- oui, on se rejoint au mess.

- ça ira pour y aller seul ?

- je vais bien mieux chaton, à tout à l'heure.

Sheppard partait donc pour la salle des ordinateurs après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, où le Général était en communication.

Sur Terre…

Après son entretien avec le colonel Sheppard, le général O'Neill, sortait de son bureau et tombait sur le docteur Jackson.

- Daniel, voudriez vous venir avec moi sur Atlantis ?

- et comment Jack, depuis que je veux y aller ?

Après l'enthousiasme, la méfiance.

- en quelle occasion Jack ?

- une mission pour aller voir une nouvelle planète, de très bon allié pour nos membres sur Atlantis.

- j'en serai ravie.

- par contre, je vais vous gifler sur cette planète.

- et pour quelles raisons ?

Jack souriait.

- vous le serez sur place, allez préparer vos bagages.

Sur Atlantis …

Après son débriefing avec le général, John avait courut jusqu'au mess pour son déjeuner avec Rodney, mais ce dernier arrivait en même temps que lui.

- ça va ? Tu n'as pas été bien ?

Rodney souriait.

- si, mais je connais le temps d'une conversation avec le général, alors j'ai un peu traîné au lit.

John souriait à son tour.

- tu as bien fait, allons manger.

Leur premier déjeuner au mess depuis des mois, mais leurs petites habitudes avaient repris actualité. Effleurements, caresses, rythmé ce déjeuner. Ronon et Teyla étaient heureux de retrouver leur scientifique et leur colonel.


	12. Chapter 12

Au fil des jours, certaines habitudes avaient reprises leurs cours comme Rodney qui s'enfermait dans son laboratoire, et John se faisant battre pendant les entraînements par Teyla et Ronon.

Le soir, au moment du coucher, ils se racontaient leur journée et s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre après un tendre baiser.

Deux semaines que Rodney avait quitté l'infirmerie. Aujourd'hui, Sga1 allait partir en mission. L'équipe du sergent Marker s'était aperçue que le peuple de PL29XP78, se servait d'artefact ancien comme décoration, sans en savoir la valeur. Le sergent avait donc demandé au chef du village si d'autres voyageurs comme lui pouvaient venir pour voir ces objets. Il avait accepté. C'est ainsi que Sga1 avait une mission simple, pour un nouveau départ.

Malgré que c'était une banale visite, John avait peur pour Rodney. Il ne souhaitait pas revivre ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux mois. Rodney pareil.

Au moment du départ, Rodney et John étaient surpris mais heureux de constater que l'équipe de Lorne et le docteur Beckett venaient eux aussi.

Sur PL29XP78, ils étaient accueillit par le chef du village nommé Gurg. Un homme grand, carré d'épaule, souriant, la description même du « bon vivant », et de sa fille Gwenia, une jeune femme aux cheveux de couleurs flamboyantes, aux yeux sombre, et la taille fine. Cette dernière avait jeté son dévolu sur le colonel Sheppard au vu des regards insistants qu'elle lui lançait. Mais ce dernier ne le remarquait pas, obnubilé pas son canadien.

La journée venait de passer. Le sergent Marker avait raison. Plusieurs artefact servaient à ce peuple de décoration ou encore d'ustensile de cuisine. Rodney était à la limite de la syncope quand il voyait ce genre de choses, John et Carson, ainsi que les autres connaissant le scientifique, et sachant ce qu'il avait vécu, étaient heureux de retrouver leur Mckay.

Ils étaient à présent assis devant une grande table garni de met délicieux. Le repas du soir se passait à merveille. Le chef Gurg leur avait même proposé de passer la nuit, et ils avaient tous accepté avec joie, éreinté de leur journée.

Le chef Gurg et Rodney s'étaient découvert un point commun, ils étaient tout deux allergiques aux agrumes.

Rodney et John partageaient leur chambre, tout comme Lorne et Carson. Rodney était le premier à être dans la chambre. Il s'assoupissait quand John se glissait à son tour dans les draps et le serrait dans ses bras.

Une si belle journée qui finissait dans l'allégresse. Qui pouvait se douter que le réveil serait si ténébreux.

Le soleil montrait à peine le bout de son nez, que Rodney et John se faisaient réveiller et tirer du lit par les gardes du village. Ils étaient amenés devant le chef. Le reste des membres d'Atlantis arrivaient en suite. Quand tout le monde étaient réunis, le chef parlait.

- colonel, je vous reçois avec sympathie chez moi, et vous en profitez pour faire des avances à ma fille et même la forcer à certaine choses, comment osez vous !

- je n'ai rien fait Gurg, votre fille a voulu m'embrasser et je l'ai repoussé.

- repoussé ? Vous avez voulu prendre possession de mon corps.

- vous mentez !

Ce n'était pas le colonel qui avait répondu. Le chef Gurg regardait à présent le docteur Mckay. Il triturait ses mains, signe de stress. John le regardait surpris mais le cœur battant la chamade.

-et bien j'attends. S'impatientait le chef Gurg. Dîtes moi la raison qui vous fait dire que ma fille s'est méprise sur votre colonel. Disait durement le chef.

Rodney enlaçait les doigts de la main gauche du militaire avec ceux de sa main droite.

- John et moi sommes un couple.

- un couple ? Demandait surpris et surtout ne comprenant pas le chef.

- nous sommes fiancés.

- mensonge. S'écriait la jeune Gwenia. Comment un homme comme vous peut être avec un homme comme lui.

John qui regardait avec tendresse Rodney, voyait la lueur de tristesse et de douleur qui passait dans le regard de ce dernier aux paroles de la fille du chef. Ça le révoltait, qui était-elle pour dire des choses pareilles. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la voix tranchante de Rodney résonnait.

- il est vrai que je suis insultant, sarcastique, impatient, critique envers tout et n'importe quoi, arrogant, caustique, ironique, borné, je n'ai pas un physique des plus gracieux, mais je suis confortable et douillé, John dort toute les nuits en se serrant contre moi. Nous ne sommes pas un beau couple, mais nous sommes fiancés, la preuve en est ces anneaux.

Il leur montrait leurs mains jointes où l'anneau de John brillait ainsi que sa main libre.

- ça ne signifie pas que vous … commençait la jeune fille, mais la fin de sa phrase mourait dans sa gorge en voyant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Rodney avait prit entre ses mains le visage de John et l'embrassait tendrement, amoureusement. De son côté le militaire, avait glissé ses mains dans le creux du dos du scientifique et le caressait lentement.

Le reste de l'équipe les regardaient en souriant. Certains les enviant, les autres en pensant à l'argent gagné de leurs paris. Mais aucun d'eux n'étaient dégoûté. Pour eux, ils étaient fais pour être ensemble. Le rôle de chef du colonel n'en était pas touché.

Rodney quittait les lèvres et les bras de John, mais gardait sa main dans la sienne.

Gwenia n'en revenait pas, elle avait la bouche entre ouverte. Le chef lui éclatait d'un rire fort.

- et bien, mes amis, ça s'appelle de l'amour ça ! Nous espérons que le peuple d'Atlantis ne nous en voudra pas pour cette méprise.

- non Gurg, aucun problème. S'exclamait Sheppard, encore émoustillait par son baiser avec le canadien.

- toi par contre ma fille, tu dois des excuses à nos invités.

- mais père.

- tu seras une honte pour moi si tu ne le fais pas ! Grondait- il.

Gwenia vexait s'excuser et s'en allait. Le chef invitait les membres d'Atlantis pour un petit déjeuner.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient chez eux avec pleins d'artefacts, qui passaient leur journée entre les mains de Rodney, Radek et leur équipe de scientifique.

Le soir venu, John venait chercher son fiancé. Il l'enlaçait sans peur, vu l'heure, il ne restait que Radek et Rodney.

- tu dois venir manger trésor, il se fait tard, tu as passé ta journée ici. Carson va me trucider s'il sait que je t'ai laissé travailler sans halte.

Radek souriait.

- le colonel a raison, allez vous reposez Rodney, je finis le rapport de cet artefact et j'irai aussi au mess. Je commence à avoir faim. Continuait Radek.

Rodney soupirait.

- eh bien, d'accord, à demain Radek.

- à demain les amoureux.

John et Rodney partaient en rougissant mais se tenant la main.

Après une demi-heure de souper, ils rejoignaient leur quartier. Rodney était passé en premier pour se changer, puis s'était au tour de John.

Il attendait que le colonel s'allongeait à ses côtés, mais il ne pouvait rien dire que le militaire avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- merci t'avoir cru en moi. Je n'ai rien fait avec cette fille.

- je sais.

John caressait le visage de son fiancé.

- je t'aime Rodney.

Le canadien se mordait la lèvre inférieure, son cœur battait à toute allure. Et la voix un peu prise par l'émotion il répondait à son tour.

- moi aussi je t'aime

John se penchait à nouveau sur les lèvres de Rodney et les prenait en un tendre et amoureux baiser. Rodney passait ses mains dans le dos de son fiancé et le caressait lentement.

John se mettait sur son fiancé tout en gardant les lèvres de Rodney contre les siennes, il en profitait même pour approfondir le baiser. Il glissait une main sous le tee shirt de Rodney et glissait ses lèvres dans le cou de son fiancé.

Le canadien commençait à avoir une respiration saccadée sous le plaisir que lui procurait les caresses du militaire.

- chaton, Carson a dit de …

John venait de l'embrasser.

- je sais, mais tu es trop désirable pour ton bien.

John embrassait le cou de Rodney, caressant ses hanches sous son tee shirt. Mais le bout de tissu le gênait, il lui enlevait. Le vêtement au sol, les lèvres de l'américain reprenaient possession de la peau du torse de Rodney. Il suçotait sa peau, descendant jusqu'au nombril. Ses mains caressaient les cuisses de son canadien. Il le voulait, le désirait tellement. Il lui descendait son pantalon et son boxer, sans jamais quitté son bas ventre de ses lèvres. La respiration du canadien était de plus en plus saccadées. Elle se stoppait un instant quand John prenait son membre en bouche, il en gémissait quand il pouvait de nouveau prendre une respiration. Il glissait une main dans les cheveux de son brun. Jamais gâterie n'avait été aussi agréable, le faisant trembler de plaisir de tout le corps. Au moment où il sentait la délivrance arrivait, il gémissait le nom de son homme. Ce dernier glissait le long de son corps pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Pendant sa caresse buccale, le militaire avait préparé tendrement son fiancé pour qu'il puisse le recevoir sans trop de douleur. Perdu dans son plaisir, Rodney avait juste aimé.

John se levait un instant, rendant nerveux le canadien, mais quand il voyait le brun se déshabiller, son désir de lui reprenait de la vigueur.

Le militaire se rallongeait sur lui et prenait de nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Tout en l'embrassant, John se plaçait entre les jambes de son homme et commençait à le pénétrer.

Rodney quittait ses lèvres pour pencher en arrière sa tête sous l'effet de son intrusion. John en profitait pour s'attaquer à son cou et caressait son membre.

Le canadien reprenait une respiration normale mais qui se saccadait sous les gémissements de plaisir qu'il émettait quand le militaire ondulait en lui. Ses mains parcouraient le dos de son homme, le caressant de la nuque, passant par la colonne vertébrale, le creux des reins pour finir sur son fessier musclé.

John gémissait lui aussi. Il avait toujours admiré la façon dont Rodney faisait danser ses doigts, il avait déjà imaginé ce que ça ferait de les sentir sur lui, mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi bon. Il avait faillit jouir rien qu'en sentant la douceur de ces doigts sur son corps.

Les gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts, et leur prénoms étaient crier en même temps que la jouissance les terrassait.

Ils se souriaient tendrement, Rodney caressant le visage de John, essoufflés de leur étreinte. Mais leur souffle reprenait un rythme différé quand le canadien embrassait la peau de son fiancé, caressant de ses doigts agiles la peau bronzé et luisant de sueur de son homme et que ce dernier, entamait de nouveaux coups de reins.

Quand les soleils se levaient sur Atlantis, ils éclairaient un militaire blottit dans les bras d'un scientifique, tout deux nus, le sourire aux lèvres.


	13. Chapter 13

John se réveillait en sentant de douces caresses dans son dos.

- Bonjour mon trésor.

- Bonjour chaton .

John posait un baiser sur le torse de Rodney avant de se relever un peu et de l'embrasser.

- bien dormi ? Demandait le canadien.

- oui très bien, j'avais le meilleur oreiller du monde.

Rodney se mettait à rire doucement, ce qui faisait battre encore plus le coeur du militaire. Troublait par l'amour qu'il ressentait en cet instant, il se penchait à nouveau sur le canadien pour l'embrasser tendrement, langoureusement, amoureusement.

C'était main dans la main, après un réveil et une douche sensuelle, que les amoureux se dirigeaient vers le mess.

Teyla et Ronon n'étant pas là, ils se mettaient avec Carson et Lorne. Rodney en profitait pour voir si son intuition était bonne, à savoir si ces deux messieurs étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. John lui n'aimait pas voir son fiancé proche du médecin, malgré que ce dernier soit juste son ami. Il le savait, puis depuis cette nuit sa relation avec Rodney avait évolué, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de leur complicité.

Pour prouver ses pensées, Rodney touchait presque tendrement l'une des mains de Carson. John devenait dingue. Mais à son grand étonnement, c'était le major Lorne qui avait réagi avant lui en dégageant la main du canadien et prenant celle de l'écossais dans la sienne.

Rodney se mettait à rire.

- enfin ! Alors comme ça tu me caches des choses Carson ?

Lorne et Beckett rougissaient.

- non Rodney, juste on ne pouvait pas en parler à cause de cette loi et ...

- mais on est ami ? Tu aurais pu me le dire comme je t'ai dis pour moi non ?

Carson lui souriait.

- Oui on est ami, et je te l'aurai mais je ne sais pas quand.

John de son côté regardait Evan.

- alors comme ça, vous et le docteur Beckett.

- oui monsieur, je sais que je mérite la cours martiale mais...

- du calme major, le Général O'neill va venir faire une annonce, mais je vous le dis en premier. La loi du DADT est abrogée. Nous sommes libre d'aimer qui nous voulons et nous pouvons le crier sur les toits. Puis comme me la dit le Général, nous sommes sur Atlantis, cette loi nous a jamais concerné.

Il lui faisait un sourire complice puis regardait son homme.

Rodney heureux pour eux, posait une question qui faisait rire John vu les rougeurs qu'elle provoquait chez les deux amants cachés.

- alors chimaku c'est pour quand ?

Gentiment le canadien leur demandait quand ils allaient se fiancer.

C'était dans la bonne humeur qu'ils entamaient la journée.

Journée qui devenait longue pour le colonel sans son tendre Rodney. Il savait que ce dernier avait du travail, mais depuis la nuit dernière, depuis qu'il s'était avoué qu'il était amoureux du canadien, il avait toujours besoin de le voir, de lui voler un baiser, de le serrer dans ses bras.

A midi, il savait que son homme ne lâcherait pas son labo, alors il lui apportait à manger. Radek le voyant s'éclipsait pour les laisser seul.

Rodney était concentré, il ne voyait rien, mais quand il sentait deux bras l'enlaçaient, il lâchait ses analyses d'artefact.

- tu joues au room service chaton ?

- c'est le seul moyen pour que je te vois mon trésor.

Rodney enlaçait ses doigts avec ceux du militaire. Ce dernier lui embrassait son cou.

- on s'est vu ce matin. Soufflait le scientifique.

- mais tu me manques.

Rodney se tournait dans ses bras. Après lui avoir sourit, il l'embrassait tendrement.

- je ne te savais pas romantique.

- tu ne m'avais jamais vu amoureux. Je t'aime Rodney.

- moi aussi je t'aime John.

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que la radio du militaire grésillait. Elisabeth voulait le voir.

Après un dernier baiser, John rejoignait la dirigeante. Dans le bureau de cette dernière...

- Le Général O'neill m'a demandé de convoquer la délégation de Chimaku, car il aimerait s'y rendre. Ainsi le maoh sera là lors de l'annonce officielle que le général va faire. J'aimerai en cette occasion, que vous ameniez Teyla et certains membres de l'équipe de botanique sur la planète E675, pour récupérer de belles fleurs pour décorer notre Atlantis.

- Elisabeth, les botanistes ? vraiment? disait-il en soupirant.

- cette planète est un lieu de marché aussi, vous pourriez trouver un présent pour Rodney. Rétorquait-elle avec un petit sourire.

- on part quand ?

Elisabeth était fière d'elle.

- dans la demi-heure.

John saluait la dirigeante en sortant du bureau. Il prévenait par radio Rodney qu'il quittait Atlantis quelques heures.

- Sois prudent John, fais bien attention.

Rodney avait peur, il ne voulait plus être séparé de lui.

- Je te le promets.

John voulait aller au laboratoire pour serrer Rodney dans ses bras et le rassurer, mais il n'en avait pas le temps.

- Je t'aime Rodney.

- Je t'aime aussi John.

Le temps d'absence de John, était terriblement long pour Rodney, il avait peur. Peur de vivre à nouveau le drame d'être séparé de lui, pour un temps illimité. Radek voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, et même ayant peur de la tempête Mckay, il lui proposait d'aller se reposer. A sa grande surprise le canadien acceptait.

Rodney tournait dans leur quartier quand la porte s'ouvrait enfin sur le militaire. Il ne lui laissait à peine le temps de rentrer, qu'il lui sautait dessus pour l'embrasser passionnément.

John souriait contre ses lèvres.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Riait doucement le colonel.

Rodney rougissait, mais il avait eu si peur.

- ça s'est bien passé ?

- oui. Teyla et les botaniques ont rempli mon pauvre jumper.

- dois-je être jaloux de ton jumper ?

Le militaire l'enlaçait tendrement.

- peut être.

Il lui prenait un autre baiser. Puis un autre. Mais malheureusement pour eux, Elisabeth les appelait pour une réunion avant l'arrivée du peuple de Chimaku et du Général.

Ils parlaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand l'alarme se déclenchait.

- madame, il y a un problème avec la porte. Disait Chuck.

-Rod... commençait la chef.

Mais elle n'avait pas finit de parler que déjà le canadien partait en direction de la salle de commande en disant...

- j'y vais Elisabeth.

Un quart d'heure que le canadien s'époumonait sur Kavanaugh. Cet idiot avait lancé, sans permission et sans vérification, un diagnostic de la porte, ce qui l'avait bloqué. Rodney et Zelenka avaient bataillé plus de deux heures, d'un circuit à un autre, d'un ordinateur à un autre, avant d'arriver à tout régler.

Après vérification que la porte fonctionnait à nouveau, le canadien était partit au laboratoire dire deux mots à son andouille de subalterne.

- Rodney, il est temps d'y aller, la délégation va arriver. Tu finiras tes brimades plus tard. Disait d'un ton doux le militaire qui venait d'arriver.

- tu as raison, on les a assez fait attendre.

Kavanaugh n'avait rien dit pendant que le canadien lui criait dessus, mais là d'une voix rempli de dégoût, il prenait la parole.

- c'est ça, écouté votre cher et tendre fiancé et...

Mais il n'avait pu finir sa phrase qu'il se trouvait plaquer contre un mur, une main lui aplatissant la trachée.

- si j'entends encore une seule fois de la répulsion dans votre voix quand vous vous adressez à Rodney, les wraiths seront la plus douce des solutions pour vous.

John souriait en voyant la peur qu'il avait fait naître à ce fichu scientifique. C'était main dans la main que John amenait Rodney devant la porte des étoiles.


	14. Chapter 14

Le Général O'Neill venait de faire son discours devant les atlantes et le peuple de Chimaku. Des couples heureux de cette nouvelle se montraient à la vue de tous. John en avait aussi profité pour embrasser Rodney. A ce moment là un cri de joie éclatait et des voix lançaient '' à nous l'argent'', '' on a gagné''. Rodney se rappelait que Lorne lui avait parlé d'un pari sur eux. Il souriait dans les bras de son colonel.

- Tu étais au courant trésor?

Le canadien le regardait en souriant.

- J'en avais entendu parler. Plusieurs paris ont été faits sur nous.

- On est le couple phare d'Atlantis, c'est normal.

Le sourire narquois de John le faisait soupirer et craquer.

Une heure plus tard, Sga1, le Général O'Neill, le Docteur Jackson, le major Lorne et le docteur Beckett, se trouvaient sur Chimaku.

Sheppard avait lui aussi une déclaration à faire. Déclaration qui donnait les larmes aux yeux à Mckay.

-Maoh, j'aimerai avant la lune sanglante reformuler mon engagement envers Rodney.

Le scientifique était confus.

- Je veux qu'il soit mon fiancé pour toujours et même plus.

Une larme glissait sur la joue gauche ronde de Rodney.

-John.

Le maoh souriait.

- si le docteur Mckay accepte, il doit vous gifler à son tour, ainsi vous serez uni selon les termes de la congrégation chimakienne.

John regardait Rodney. Il essuyait sa larme.

- Trésor, veux tu rester mon homme, mon amant, devenir mon époux et me supporter jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Le scientifique canadien, connu pour être exécrable se mettait à pleurer silencieusement en répondant un oui enroué.

John l'embrassait tendrement avant de tendre sa joue. Rodney le giflait.

Les cries de joies résonnaient à nouveau. Un nouveau baiser était échangé.

Le docteur Jackson se penchait vers le Général O'Neill.

- Quand tu m'as dis que tu devrais me gifler, tu voulais dire...

Jack regardait Daniel.

- il serait peut être temps que tu te rendes compte de mes sentiments, tu ne penses pas ? Presque dix ans Daniel.

-Jack.

Le Général se penchait vers le docteur et l'embrassait tendrement. Daniel posait une main sur la joue droite de Jack pour répondre au baiser.

Après son étreinte avec son ''mari'', Rodney regardait son meilleur ami Carson et l'amant de ce dernier.

- Alors major, gifle ou pas gifle ?

L'écossais était rouge. Le militaire qui avait enlacé ses doigts avec ceux du médecin le regardait tendrement.

- j'aimerai gifle, mais je ne suis pas le seul à juger.

L'écossais le regardait en rougissant.

- je veux être avec toi Evan.

Rodney souriait. Son ami avait trouvé un adorable amour.

Le colonel Sheppard enlaçait plus fortement son scientifique.

- ne sois pas jaloux chaton.

- tu es mon mari. Même si je sais que tu ne ressens que de l'amitié pour notre bon docteur, je n'aime pas vous voir trop proche.

- Tu es le seul que j'aime chaton.

Quelques heures plus tard…

En revenant sur Atlantis, après un repas digne des rois sur Chimaku, le Général O'Neill avait pris congés avec le Docteur Jackson pour se retirer dans leurs quartiers. Le docteur Beckett et le major Lorne avait fait de même ainsi que Mckay et Sheppard.

John avait allongé Rodney sur le lit tout en l'embrassant, ses mains sous son tee shirt. Rodney s'était donné à lui.

Le lendemain matin, les soleils se levaient, leurs rayons illuminaient les corps d'amants enlacés aux quatre coins de la cité d'Atlantis.

Le colonel Sheppard effleurait du bout des doigts l'épaule ronde de son homme. Il voyait son alliance brillait sur la peau laiteuse, douce, tendre de son mari.

- bonjour chaton.

John souriait. Il adorait ce surnom.

- bonjour trésor.

- tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- pas assez pour profiter de toi dans ton sommeil.

Rodney souriait et s'approchait pour embrasser tendrement son homme. John souriait intérieurement. Rodney était autant doux qu'impulsif en tant qu'amant. Son baiser était devenu rapidement passionné.

Un peu plus tard, le couple phare, se dirigeait main dans la main vers le mess quand une voix cinglante se faisait entendre.

- je peux savoir ce que vous faites colonel Sheppard ? Vous exhibez ainsi avec un autre homme.

John allait répondre quand une voix encore plus méprisante se faisait entendre.

- Colonel Caldwell, en quoi le fait de voir un homme amoureux est il une honte ?

- Général O'Neill, ce sont deux hommes !

Jack venaient vers eux en tenant la main de Daniel, Caldwell palissait.

- vous connaissez mon compagnon le docteur Jackson?

Le colonel Caldwell le saluait puis partait presque en courant.

- il n'a jamais pu me voir. Disait simplement Sheppard.

- ce sont tes cheveux, il en est jaloux . Répondait en souriant Mackay.

John l'enlaçait.

- tu te moques de moi, en plus devant mon supérieur.

O'Neill souriait.

- nos scientifiques aiment nous faire tourner en bourrique colonel.

Daniel se collait à lui.

- tu ne t'en ai jamais plain.

Sourire, baiser, rire égayait le couloir de la cité d'Atlantis.

Aujourd'hui cela faisait un an que Rodney et John étaient ''marié'' selon les termes de Chimaku.

Un an de douceur, de peur, de tendresse, de stress, de promesse, mais surtout d'amour.


End file.
